


Változik a világ, vele változom én is...

by kubu93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Severitus
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kubu93/pseuds/kubu93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter élete gyökeresen megváltozik a 17. születésnapján. A történetem az igaz barátságról szól, amelyre az ember a legváratlanabb helyen találhat, és az árulásról, amely onnan jön, ahonnan egyáltalán nem számítanánk rá.<br/>Előtérbe kerül Harry mardekáros oldala és a végén egy enyhe severitus szál is belekeveredik majd.<br/>Kérlek, nézzétek el nekem, hogy ilyen gyengécske a bevezetőm, ez az első írásom, eddig csak bétáztam, de most úgy döntöttem, hogy írásra adom a fejem <br/>Minden jog Rowling anyánké, én csak kölcsönvettem a szereplőit. </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Változik a világ, vele változom én is…

Harry Potter élete gyökeresen megváltozik a 17. születésnapján. A történetem az igaz barátságról szól, amelyre az ember a legváratlanabb helyen találhat, és az árulásról, amely onnan jön, ahonnan egyáltalán nem számítanánk rá.  
Előtérbe kerül Harry mardekáros oldala és a végén egy enyhe severitus szál is belekeveredik majd.  
Kérlek, nézzétek el nekem, hogy ilyen gyengécske a bevezetőm, ez az első írásom, eddig csak bétáztam, de most úgy döntöttem, hogy írásra adom a fejem   
Minden jog Rowling anyánké, én csak kölcsönvettem a szereplőit. 

 

Bevezető

A 17. születésnap fontos fordulópont minden fiatal varázslónövendék életében, hisz ettől a naptól számítanak felnőttnek a varázsvilágban. Többé nem a gyerekekre, hanem a felnőttekre vonatkozó szabályok, kötelezettségek érvényesek rájuk, így van ezzel az ifjú Harry James Potter is. Kevésbé ismert tény a mugliszülöttek és a félvérek között, hogy ekkor manifesztálódnak a fiatalok eddig rejtett, vérvonalhoz kötött varázsképességei is. Ez azért van így, mert eddig még soha nem fordult elő, hogy az aranyvérű varázslókon kívül bárki másnál előfordult volna ez a változás, és egyrészt ebből fakad az arisztokrácia felsőbbrendűségének elve is. De most minden megváltozik, felbukkan az egyetlen, akire sosem úgy vonatkoztak a szabályok, mint másokra… Harry minderről semmit sem tudva, teljes nyugalommal feküdt le aludni a születésnapja előestéjén, nem is számítva rá. hogy mi várja, mikor felébred…

1\. fejezet

… Furcsa bizsergést érzek az egész testemben, nem vagyok még teljesen ébren, de az ablak rácsain bekíváncsiskodó napsugarak éppen elég zavaróak ahhoz, hogy lassan teljes éberségre piszkáljanak. Megfogom a takaróm szélét és a fejemre rántom, ekkor ér ez első meglepő felismerés, mert a mindig is túl nagynak gondolt takaróm alól most kilógnak a lábujjaim, ami eddig még sosem fordult elő, és nem elég, hogy ilyen fagyos atrocitások érik apró tesztrészeimet, még feszülő, ki tudja miért izomlázas combjaimat is irritálja valami szőrös akármicsoda. Bele sem merek gondolni, hogy mi lehet az ágyamba, mert Hedvigen kívül nincs más háziállat a lakásban, ami megmagyarázhatná ezt a jelenséget. Minden bátorságomat összeszedve, fajdalmaimról tudomást sem véve lassan felülök és felhajtom a takarómat, hogy megbizonyosodjak zaklatóm mibenlétéről. Teljes a döbbenetem, amikor meglátom a combjaimat közrefogó két fekete szőrös rókafarkat, amiken végigsimítva kénytelen vagyok rájönni, hogy hozzám tartoznak. Elképedésemben mindkét kezemmel beletúrok már nem is olyan rövid hullámos fekete hajamba, majd szemeim valószínűleg komikusan elkerekednek, amikor felfedezem a hajam rejtekében megbújó két rókafület, amelyek hangulatom ingadozásának megfelelően mocorognak a fejem tetején. Lassan feltápászkodom az ágyból és mereven előre szegezve a tekintetem, elcsoszogok a kissé törött egész alakos tükörhöz, amely a szobám sarkában áll. Kissé félve nézek bele, nem is alaptalanul, hiszen nem vagyok benne teljesen biztos, hogy engem mutat az eszköz. Óvatosan intek egyet és a személy a tükörben velem együtt végzi el a mozdulatot, így kénytelen vagyok elismerni, hogy mégis én lehetek az. Hogy mire fel ez az értetlenség? Nos, a tükörben lévő alak legalább egy fejjel magasabb és jóval izmosabb, mint én valaha is voltam. Intenzíven ragyogó zöld szemei csak úgy vibrálnak, hosszú hullámos fekete haja a hátközépig ér és két csinos fülecske bújik meg benne. Ajkait felhúzva kivillan két hegyes szemfoga, kezeit felemelve pedig megvillannak az ujjvégein nőtt karmai. Összességében egy különös, szikár, még az én szemszögemből nézve is csinos fiatal férfit mutat a tükör. Kissé megijedek a látványtól és belegondolva az esetleges reakciókba, ha így jelenek meg a nyilvánosság előtt, megborzongok, és gyorsan kutatni kezdek az emlékeim között, hogy mit tehetnék a szőrös kis problémám eltüntetésének érdekében. Felrémlik előttem egy halvány emlék egy régebbi beszélgetésről Hermionéval, amikor arról tartott kiselőadást, hogy a lányok milyen nonverbális varázslatokat használnak otthon a szünetekben, amiket a minisztérium nem érzékel. Azt mondta, hogy ha valaki erősen koncentrál, akkor képes nonverbális varázslatokat végrehajtani a saját testén, mert azokat nem is lehet igazán varázslatoknak tekinteni. Minden az előidéző akaratától függ és nem a varázsképességeitől. Ezen felbuzdulva gyorsan meg is próbálkozom az elmélet gyakorlati kipróbálásával.   
Amikor hosszas koncentráció után látom, hogy hosszú loboncom helyett már csak, ugyan a megszokottnál kicsit hosszabb, és a természetes hullámossága miatt kócosnak ható a hajam, amibe tökéletesen elrejtőznek az új keletű izgága füleim, megkönnyebbülten fújom ki a levegőt és fordulok meg, hogy a tükörben lássam rókafarkaim is eltűntek-e. Örömmel veszem tudomásul hűlt helyüket, majd ezen felbuzdulva változtatom át az öltözetemet egy kevésbé lestrapáltra, ami méretben is jobban passzol rám, és amiben nem nézek ki hajléktalannak, majd átváltoztatok egy kis kerámiafigurát egy fekete baseball sapkává, amit gyorsan a fejemre is húzok, eltakarva vele nem éppen emberi testrészeimet. A pálcámat lekicsinyítve a farzsebe csúsztatom a széfkulcsommal és a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyemmel együtt, majd a Foltozott Üst melletti sikátorba hoppanálok és amint az Abszolútra vezető fal közelébe érek, megdöbbenésemre az rögtön kinyílik előttem. A sapkát az arcomba húzva sietek a Grintsgott felé és észreveszem, hogy az emberek megbámulnak. Hirtelen rám tör a félelem, hogy felfedeztek, de azt kell észrevennem, hogy a legtöbben kissé furcsállva méregetnek, a fiatal lányok pedig kuncogva bámulnak. Nem értem az egészet, de megkönnyebbülök, hogy legalább a személyazonosságom nem derült ki.   
Gyorsan belépek a bankba, majd körülnézve észreveszem a legtávolabbi pénztár fölé kihelyezett táblát, amit mintha nekem tettek volna ki. „Privát, magukat megnevezni nem kívánó ügyfeleink részére fenntartott ügyfélszolgálatunk” – olvasom az ablak fölött. Gyorsan arra veszem az irányt és köszönök az ott ülő koboldnak.

\- Jó Napot! – A kobold lassan felnéz rám, kétkedve végigmér, majd kelletlenül válaszol.

\- ’Napot! Miben lehetek a szolgálatára, Fiatal Úr? – kérdezi kelletlenül.

\- Nagyobb összegű mugli és varázsló pénzt szeretnék felvenni, de nem szeretném a nyilvánosság elé tárni a kilétemet – válaszolok a kérdésére.

\- Értem. Kérem, fáradjon utánam – kászálódik le a magasított székéről és gyors léptekkel a nem messze lévő dísztelen ajtóhoz vezet, majd azt kitárva int, hogy lépjek előre. 

Megdöbbenésemre a helyiség, amibe jutok, nem olyan, mint amit az ajtó sejtetni vélt velem. Bent egy nagy, díszesen faragott íróasztal áll, a hozzá tartózó kényelmesnek tűnő karosszékekkel együtt, a hatalmas ablakon pedig meleg fény szűrődik be a kellemes hangulatú szobába.

\- Kérem, foglaljon helyet, és közölje a nevét! – utasít a kísérőm. Eleget téve a kérésének belesüppedek az asztal előtt álló egyik székbe, majd a szemébe nézve közlöm vele:

\- Harry James Potter vagyok. Ha kell, igazolni tudom magam a pálcámmal és nálam van a széfkulcsom is. – A kobold megdöbbenve néz rám, majd mélyen meghajol előttem és kétségbeesett hangon könyörögni kezd a bocsánatomért. Hirtelen nem is tudom, hogy reagáljak rá, így rászólok: - Uram! Miért csinálja ezt, nem sértett meg semmivel.

\- Tiszteletlenül beszéltem magával, Mr. Potter. Mi hívattuk ide és én mégsem ismertem fel Önt, gorombán viselkedtem Magával.

\- De hát engem nem is hívtak ide – vágok gyorsan a szavába. Meglepetten néz rám.

\- Hogy érti ezt? Hiszen már vagy egy tucatnyi levelet küldtünk Önnek az elmúlt hét folyamán. Egyiket sem kapta meg?

\- Nem kaptam semmiféle levelet. Én csak a pénzfelvétel ügyében látogattam meg az intézményüket.

\- Ohh, értem. Kérem, várjon egy pillanatot, idehívom az igazgatót, hogy tisztázzuk a helyzetet. Addig is kér valamit inni? Esetleg valami mást?

\- Nem, köszönöm. Nem kérek semmit – erre bólint egyet, majd megfordulva eltűnik az egyik ajtó mögött.

Nem kell öt percet sem várnom és vissza is tér egy másik kobold társaságában, aki sokkal díszesebb ruhát visel, mint a társa, ezzel mutatva ki, hogy magasabb rangú nála. Én közben megszabadultam a sapkámtól, rádöbbenve arra, hogy nem éppen megszokott varázsló öltözetben szeltem át az Abszolutat, ezért is bámulhattak annyian. És most is, a jövevény, nagy valószínűséggel a bankigazgató szemei is elsőnek a fejemen állapodik meg, vagyis inkább a hajamból kikandikáló szőrös füleimen.

\- Üdvözlöm, Mr. Potter! Örülök, hogy végre az intézményemben köszönthetem. Látom, megkapta az örökségét is – vigyorog rám sárgás fogaival.

\- Nos, nagyon úgy néz ki – vonom meg a vállam –, de látom, Önt nem túlzottan lepi meg a változás.

\- Ebben igaza van, ez ügyben is küldtük Önnek a leveleket, de mint Ampók tájékoztatott, nem kapta meg egyiket sem, nem ebben az ügyben jött ma el hozzánk.

\- Valóban, én csak pénzt szerettem volna felvenni, hogy a megváltozott külsőmhöz méretben passzoló új ruhatárra tehessek szert – vigyorgok rá, ő pedig viszonozza.

\- Nos, ez is megoldható, de előbb fontosabb dolgokról kell beszélnünk az örökségével kapcsolatban. De milyen modortalan vagyok, az én nevem Rimpók, kollégám pedig Ampók.

\- Én is örvendek a találkozásnak, kérem, szólítsanak Harrynek, nem szeretem a Mr. Potter megszólítást.

\- Rendben, Harry. Azért szerettük volna, hogy megjelenjen nálunk, hogy tájékoztassuk a további örökségéről és felkészíthessük a megörökölt tisztségeinek betöltésére, bár erre már tizenegy éves korában sor kellett volna, hogy kerüljön. 

\- Miért mondja, hogy kellet volna, miért nem valósult meg?

\- Dumbledore igazgató megtiltotta nekünk, hogy kapcsolatba lépjünk Önnel és tájékoztassuk. Elég vehemensen kifejezte nemtetszését az üggyel kapcsolatban. Gyanítjuk, hogy meg akarta őrizni a teljes befolyását a maga személye fölött, és hogy továbbra is birtokolhassa azokat a posztokat, amelyekre a maga gyámjaként rátette a kezeit. 

\- Hogy érti ezt? Hisz az én gyámjaim Dursly-ék és nem Dumbledore. Bár nem csodálkoznék, ha ebbe is belekavart volna az öreg rohadék – az utolsó gondolatot csak halkan teszem hozzá, bár a két kobold még így is meghallja és felnevetnek.

\- Örülök, hogy már nincs annyira az Igazgató befolyása alatt, mint fiatalabb korában. Megtudhatnám ennek az okát? – kérdez rá Rimpók.

\- Sirius és a volt barátaim – suttogom halkan. – Hagyta, hogy azt higgyem, hogy a keresztapám miattam halt meg, miközben ő küldte utánam, hogy a védelmemben meghaljon és ezzel még jobban a kezei közé kerüljek, és nem mellesleg az úgynevezett barátaim végig a befolyása alatt álltak, nem tudom kedveltek-e valaha is engem – teszem hozzá keserűen.

\- Honnan veszi ezt?

\- Sirius mondta el.

\- Hogy érti? – nyög fel döbbenten.

\- Én… - habozok, de a vendéglátóim bíztatóan néznek rám. – Én a Trimágus Tusa óta látom a szellemeket, mármint nem azokra gondolok, akik a Roxfortban is bóklásznak, hanem azokra a halott lelkekre, akik itt maradnak a szeretteikkel láthatatlanul, hogy vigyázzanak rájuk, ahelyett, hogy tovább léptek volna. Ezt még soha, senkinek nem mondtam el, kérem, Önök se adják tovább senkinek.

\- Megbízhat bennünk, Harry. Nálunk minden titka biztonságban van, csak úgy, mint a széfe tartalma – vigyorognak rám.

\- Köszönöm. Tehát nem sokkal a halála után megjelent Sirius, én teljesen megrémültem és egyben határtalan örömet is éreztem mindaddig, míg rá nem jöttem, hogy mi nem stimmel vele. Kissé elmosódottak voltak a körvonalai és a teste is mintha kissé áttetsző lett volna. Majd, amikor megszólalt, megerősítette a feltételezésemet, hogy szellemmé vált. Elmagyarázta, hogy hogyan működik az a síkja a valóság szövetének, és hogy miért nem láthatom a szüleimet is. Arra célozgatott, hogy a tizenhetedik születésnapomon minden megváltozik, már értem, hogy mire gondolhatott. – Magamba fordulva felidézem az akkor történteket…


	2. 2

2 évvel korábban  
Az izzó fájdalom, ami a jobb karomon végigcikázik, amikor a földre vetem magam a Gyilkos Átok elől, majdnem az eszméletlenségbe taszít. Épp hogy csak sikerül eszméletemnél maradnom és elkerülnöm a következő átkot. Nehéz koncentrálnom, hisz Cedric élettelen teste csupán méterekre fekszik tőlem. Őt nem tudtam megmenteni és még ez a szörnyeteg is visszanyerte a teljes erejét, nem tehettem ellene semmit, de nem adhatom fel. Életben kell maradnom a többiekért, a barátaimért, Siriusért. Szembeszállok vele, bár tudom, hogy nem sok esélyem van ellene, de meg kell próbálnom. Mikor átkaink találkoznak és a pálcáink összekapcsolódnak, hihetetlen dolog történik. Szellemalakok jelennek meg Voldemort pálcájából előkúszva, nem hiszek a szememnek, amikor felismerem köztük Cedricet, majd az utolsóként alakot öltő szüleimet. Az ő segítségükkel képes vagyok Cedric testét magammal húzva eljutni a kupához és azt megfogva elmenekülni a temetőből.  
Ami ezután történt homályba burkolózik előttem, csak a barátaim elbeszéléseiből tudom, hogy mi történt. Kitört a pánik, amikor a Tusa végén megjelentem a halott bajtársammal és mielőtt elájultam, még annyit suttogtam, hogy „Visszatért!”. Senki nem tudta pontosan mi történhetett velünk, csak annyit láttak, hogy egyikünk meghalt, belőlem pedig dől a vér és a sokktól elájultam.  
Három nappal később tértem magamhoz a gyengélkedőn, Hermione és Ron ott voltak mellettem, de olyan furának tűntek. Amikor azt hitték, hogy nem látom őket, jelentőségteljesen összenéztek és fintorogtak. Nem tudtam mire vélni a viselkedésüket, de nem is akartam rákérdezni, valahol mélyen mindig is féltem attól, hogy egyszer csak besokallnak és elhagynak. Kicsivel később viszont ugyanúgy viselkedtek velem, mint azelőtt, így az én gyanakvásom is elmúlt. Mondhatnám, hogy minden visszaállt a régi kerékvágásba, ha ezen azt értjük, hogy az emberek továbbra is gyanakodva és hitetlenkedve figyeltek, mint végig a Tusa alatt és a második évemben, amikor kiderült, hogy párszaszájú vagyok. A nyarat ismét Durslyéknél töltöttem. Volt valami furcsa a levegőben, folyton elmosódott, halvány árnyakat láttam a szemem sarkából, de amikor odakaptam a fejem, már semmit sem volt ott. Akkor még semmit sem tudtam az új képességemről.  
Aztán elkezdődött az újabb év, ami szörnyűbb volt minden eddigi megpróbáltatásomnál. A többiek továbbra is tartották tőlem a távolságot, hazugnak és őrültnek tartottak. Éreztem, hogy Hermione és Ron is kételkedve hallgat néha, de nem vettem róla tudomást, nem akartam felfogni, hogy mit is jelenthet ez. Umbridge borzasztó volt, még mindig undorral és enyhe kétségbeeséssel gondolok vissza rá, amikor a kézfejemet behálózó sebhelyekre tekintek. De a legborzasztóbb az évvége volt, a Minisztériumban tett katasztrófával végződő kirándulásunk, ahol mindent elvesztettem, Siriust és a barátaimat is. El sem tudom mondani azt a fájdalmat, amikor elvesztettem az utolsó hozzátartozómat és tudatosodott bennem, hogy az állítólagos legjobb barátaim cserbenhagytak. Amikor a keresztapám átesett a függönyön és úgy tűnt, hogy a Halálfalók és vezetőjük, Voldemort nyerésre áll, akkor Ron és Hermione tőrt döftek a hátamba. Felajánlottak a szabadságukért cserébe, azt mondták annak a szörnyetegnek, hogy ha őket elengedik, akkor nem állnak többé az útjába. Voldemortnak tetszett az a kétségbeesés és letargia, amibe ezen szavak hallatán estem és örömmel teljesítette az árulok kérését. Azok közül, akik velem jöttek, egyedül Luna és Neville arcán láttam, hogy segíteni akarnak, de elragadták őket a többiek és elmenekültek otthagyva engem kiszolgáltatottan. Nem tudom, hogy volt bennem elég elszántság, hogy küzdjek a sorsom ellen, amit a barátaim mértek rám, de felálltam és küzdöttem. Kétségbeesett és kilátástalan küzdelem volt, de az utolsó erőforrásaimat mozgósítva sikerült ellenfelem fölé kerekednem és megsebesítenem, ami miatt feladta a küzdelmet és elmenekült a csatlósaival együtt, akiket a közben megérkező rendtagok szorítottak vissza.  
Mivel év vége volt, így az igazgató egyenesen a rokonaimhoz vitt és otthagyott, azt mondván, hogy nekem most arra van szükségem, hogy a családommal legyek. Nem is tévedhetett volna nagyobbat. Semmit nem tudtam arról, hogy mi történt a társaimmal vagy az iskolában. Fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy mi fog várni, amikor szeptemberben visszamegyek. Két hetem teljes agóniában telt, jóformán el sem hagytam a szobámat, csak a fürdőbe és egy kevéske kis ennivalóért surrantam ki éjjelente. Azután összeszedtem magam, tudtam, hogy így nem folytathatom, vissza kell szorítanom a gyászt és tennem kell valamit. A letargiát lassan felváltotta a düh és a tenni akarás. Dühös voltam Pitonra, őt hibáztattam a kudarcért és az engem ért veszteségekért, de amikor végre tisztán tudtam gondolkodni, akkor rájöttem, hogy ő mindent megtett, hogy megvédjen és biztonságban tartson, az hogy én képtelen voltam megtanulni, amit kellett volna, az nem az ő hibája. Saját magamat kezdtem el hibáztatni és valamilyen szinten az igazgatót is, hisz neki kellett volna biztonságban tartania Siriust. Elküldtem Hedviget Dumbledorehoz, hogy tájékozódjam a helyzetről, de válasz nélkül jött vissza, még egy párszor eljátszottam ezt, amikor végre válasz is érkezett. A Professzor azt írta, hogy minden rendben, bízzak rá mindet, ő majd elintézi a dolgokat, ne foglakozzak semmivel, csak pihenjek és tanulgassak. Teljesen megdöbbentem, erre nem igazán számítottam és ez a nemtörődömség tovább szította az igazgató elleni haragom. Egyetlen tanácsát fogadtam csak meg és képezni kezdtem magam, mert tudtam, hogy csak a szerencsén múlott, hogy nem haltam meg a Minisztériumban. Bagolypostával könyveket rendeltem és hozzáfogtam önerőből Oklumenciát és a pálcanélküli- és nonverbális varázslatok alapjait tanulmányozni. Meglepően könnyen megértettem az elméletet, de gyakorlatban sajnos nem próbálhattam ki a tudásom, azzal várnom kellett, amíg vissza nem térhetek az iskola falai közé.  
Közben a látomásszerű homályos alakok sem tűntek el, és legnagyobb rémületemre egyre élesebben láttam őket. A születésnapomon egyedül voltam otthon, a rokonaim bementek Londonba, engem pedig szokás szerint egyedül hagytak és elláttak instrukciókkal. Éppen a kertben olvasgattam, amikor a szemem sarkából ismét egy árnyat pillantottam meg, ami lassan teljesen alakot öltött előttem. Döbbenten estem hanyatt, amikor felfogtam, hogy egy ember áll előttem teljes valójában… vagyis nem egészen, alakjának körvonalai furcsán elmosódottak voltak és mintha egy kissé átlátszó is lett volna.  
\- Hello, Kölyök! - mosolygott rám, én pedig, mint egy partra vetett hal, csak tátogni voltam képes. – Elvitte a cica a nyelved? Ugyan már, hisz ezelőtt is láttál már kísértetet, miért vagy így meglepődve? Hisz csak egy kicsit vagyok más, mint akiket eddig láttál.  
\- Si-Sirius, te-te nem lehetsz itt! – kiálltok fel. – Meghaltál, azt hiszem most már tényleg megőrültem.  
\- Nyugodj meg, nem vagy őrült. És mint látod, tényleg meg is haltam, de a halálom pillanatában meghasadt a valóság szövete és a szellemvilág válaszolt a kétségbeesésemre. Nagyon ritkán, amikor valaki nagyon meg akarja védeni egy szerettét és közben elesik, meghasad a világokat elválasztó határvonal és az illető nem kerül át a szellemvilágba. Ám nem úgy ragad itt, mint azok a szellemek, akik a Roxfortban is vannak, minket nem látnak az emberek, de végig a szeretteinkkel maradunk és megpróbálunk vigyázni rájuk.  
\- Akkor én, hogy hogy látlak téged és mióta vagy ebben a formában?  
\- Három hete bukkantam fel a Minisztériumban a Függönynél, ott ahol meghaltam. Egy ideig csak bolyongtam, elmentem az iskolába, ahol aztán furcsa dolgokat hallottam és fülelni kezdtem. Ma döntöttem úgy, hogy eleget hallottam és eljövök megnézni, hogy mi van veled, hisz mégis csak születésnapod van. Álmomban sem gondoltam volna, hogy látsz engem. Korábban is előfordult már, hogy láttál olyan szellemet, akit más nem?  
\- A Tusa óta látok furcsaságokat, a látóterem szélén remegő árnyalakokat, de amikor odanéztem, sosem láttam ott semmit. Mostanában egyre élesebbek lettek a derengések, de sosem láttam tisztán. Azt hittem, hogy kezdem elveszíteni az eszem és hallucinálok, senkinek sem szóltam róla. Nem akartam, hogy még buggyantabbnak tartsanak, mint eddig.  
\- Akkor a Tusán történt valami, ami előhozta ezt a képességedet.  
\- Akkor láttam szellemeket, amikor Voldemorttal a pálcáink összekapcsolódtak, de nem kötöttem össze azokat az eseményeket a hallucinációimmal. Akkor láttam a szüleimet, Cedriket és még pár szellemet, de túl rémült voltam, hogy komolyabban foglalkozzam velük.  
\- Ez érdekes, lehet, hogy ez egy szunnyadó képesség volt benned, és ez az élmény a felszínre hozta.  
\- Akkor ez azt jelenti, hogy újra láthatom és beszélhetek anyáékkal?  
\- Sajnálom, de ha akkor láttad őket és az összecsapás után eltűntek, akkor nem valószínű, hogy láthatod még őket.  
\- De miért?  
\- Valószínűleg felhasználták az összes megmaradt energiájukat, hogy felerősítsék annyira a képességed, hogy lásd őket és beszélhess velük. Sajnálom.  
\- Semmi baj, örülök, hogy ennyi is megadatott velük és hogy te most itt vagy velem.  
\- Kár, hogy míg éltem, nem lehettem veled többet, annyira jó lett volna, ha magamhoz vehettelek volna.  
\- Si-Sirius – suttogom, és könnyek gyűlnek a szemembe. – Annyira sajnálom, az én hibám, hogy meghaltál.  
\- Harry, - guggol le elém, és testetlen kezét a vállamra teszi – egyáltalán nem a te hibád az, ami velem történt. Minden felelősség egyetlen egy embert terhel.  
\- Hogy érted ezt?  
\- Harry, most jól figyelj rám. Olyan információkat kell veled megosztanom, amiknek én is csak nemrég, szellem létemnek köszönhetően jutottam birtokába. Nem szabad megbíznod Dumbledoreban, de neki nem szabad megtudnia, hogy megingott a belé vetett hited.  
\- Miről beszélsz? Miért nem bízhatok az Igazgatóban?  
\- Azért, mert a kezdetektől a befolyása alá akar vonni téged és végig manipulált téged. Ő beszélte rá a szüleidet, hogy Petert válasszák helyettem titokgazdának és ő intézte el, hogy te az ő gyámsága alá kerülj, ellenkezve James és Lily végrendeletével, ahol én voltam megjelölve, mint hivatalos gyám. Aztán azzal az indokkal, hogy a családoddal kell lenned, oda adott téged Durlyéknek, pedig tudta, hogy milyen emberek. Meg akart törni téged, hogy mire a Roxfortba kerülsz, egy befolyásolható és gyenge személy légy, aki a megmentőjeként tekint majd rá. Így akart teljes befolyást feletted, de nem járt sikerrel, így miden évben megpróbáltatások vártak rád, hogy mindig hozzá fordulj segítségért és a bizalmasod lehessen. Még mindig azt hiszi, hogy az irányítása alatt állsz, mivel engem, mint zavaró tényezőt eltüntetett a képből.  
\- Ezt nem értem – nézek rá összezavarodva. - Miért voltál te zavaró tényező?  
\- Azért, mert magamhoz akartalak venni az iskolaév végén, annak ellenére, hogy Dumbli jóformán megtiltotta ezt. Nem tudom, miért van ennyire rád szállva, de nem tetszik ez nekem. Tudom, hogy nem akarod hallani és még rosszabbul fogod érezni magad, de beszélnem kell veled Hermionéról és Ronról is.  
\- Már tudok róluk – sóhajtok fel fájdalmasan. – Miután te átestél a függönyön, ők elárultak engem és átadtak Voldemortnak, aztán elrángatták a többieket és elmenekültek. Épp hogy csak sikerült megúsznom az összecsapást.  
\- De ez még nem minden – szól közbe keresztapám. – Ők végig az Igazgató bábui voltak, ő parancsolt rájuk, hogy miután elvesztesz engem, áruljanak el téged, hogy még jobban összetörj és még nagyobb szükséged legyen az ő pártfogására. Engem ő küldött utánad azért, hogy meghaljak és eltűnjek a képből.  
\- Nem tudom, hogy leszek képes ezek után ugyanúgy viselkedni vele, mint régen, hogy ne sejtsen meg semmit.  
\- És még nincs vége a beszámolómnak.  
\- Ne kímélj, mond mi vár még rám, tudom, hogy valami szörnyű, ha ennyire vonakodsz elmondani.  
\- A két áruló elterjesztette, hogy megbolondultál és veszélyt jelentesz rájuk, nem fognak visszaengedni téged a Griffendél Toronyba. Szavazást tartottak róla, nem tudom, mit tehetnél ebben a helyzetben. A griffendélesek ellened fordultak, nem tudom, mit gondolnak, egyszerűen fel sem foghatom, hogy történhetett meg ez. A hugrabuggosok hajlanak rá, hogy a vörösek mellé álljanak, de a hollóhátasok racionálisabbak és úgy néz ki hisznek Lunának, aki teljes mellszélességgel melletted áll. Sajnos szegény Nevillet is kiközösítették, mert megvédett téged, így most a Hollóhátnál vendégeskedik. Javaslom, gondold át, hogy beszélj Flichwich professzorral és kérd meg, hogy te is oda költözhess. Kihallgattam őt és McGalagonyt, amikor rólad beszéltek, ők hisznek neked és nem értik Dumbledoret, miért nem tesz ez ellen semmit. Az öreg Vadmacska is támogatja az ötletet, hogy a Hollóhátba menj, bár továbbra is griffendéles maradj.  
\- És a mardekárosok? Ők hogy állnak ehhez az egészhez?  
\- Csendesek, nagyon-nagyon csendesek. Nem foglalnak állást egyik oldalon sem nyíltan, de még őket is megdöbbentette ez az árulás. Ahogy köztük hallgatóztam, rájöttem, hogy nem is olyan rossz népek ők. Rettentően lojálisak és összetartóak. Össze kell fogniuk, mivel ők a páriák az iskolában és most döbbentek, hogy pont téged hagytak így cserben a háztársaid. Ők tudják, hogy igazad van, a szüleik tájékoztatták őket, és most a legtöbben rettegnek. Nem akarnak csatlakozni Voldemorthoz.  
\- Ez meglepő, de nem annyira váratlan, mint lehetne, mindig is sejtettem, hogy csak a szájuk jár, de nem gondolják komolyan. És mit fognak lépni, erről sikerült kiderítened valamit?  
\- Felettébb meglepő felfedezést tettem. Az évfolyamodbeli mardekárosok hajlanak arra, hogy nyissanak feléd, ha elkezdődik a tanév.  
\- Mit akarnak elérni ezzel?  
\- Először is túl akarnak élni, de bennük van a kíváncsiság, hogy tényleg megismerjenek téged. Szerintem adnod kellene nekik egy esélyt, minden szövetségesre szükséged lesz a jövőben.  
\- De ugye tisztában vagy vele, hogy ez azzal járhat, hogy Pitonnal is meg kell próbálnom valamiféle szövetséget kialakítani.  
\- Erre nem is gondoltam… - vakargatja meg a fejét zavartan Sirius, de meglepetésemre, nem kezdi el ócsárolni az említettet. – Azt hiszem, ezzel együtt kell élnünk, – elhallgat, majd vigyorogva folytatja – vagyis csak neked, mivel én halott vagyok, így egyáltalán nem kell vele kapcsolatba lépnem.  
\- Szemét – morgok rá, mire ő csak nevet rajtam, de ismét elkomolyodik.  
\- Kölyök, nagyon kell vigyáznod magadra. Még egy évig ki kell tartanod, de utána minden megváltozik.  
Csak ennyit mond, és én hiba faggatom utána, sosem fejti ki bővebben, hogy mire gondolt akkor.

**************HP*************

Mikor befejezem a két évvel ezelőtt kezdődő történetem rövid összefoglalóját, a két kobold még nagyobb érdeklődéssel figyel, mint korábban.  
\- Mi történt, amikor visszatért az iskolába? – Kérdezi meg Rimpók.  
\- Azt történt, amit Sirius előre megjósolt, a griffendélesek teljesen kiközösítettek, de Nevillel kaptunk egy közös szobát a hollóhátasok szállásán. Luna és ő továbbra is kitartottak mellettem és észrevettem, hogy a mardekárosok is nyitottak felém. Draco Malfoyjal egyre kevesebbet vitáztunk, bár nehéz volt levetkőzni a régi szokásokat. Októberben egyik este egyedül indultam sétálni az iskolában és összefutottam vele és a barátaival, azonnal pálcát rántottunk, de aztán rájöttem, hogy ez nem a legjobb ötlet, ha barátokat akarok szerezni, így eltettem. Ezt látva ők is hasonlóan cselekedtek és csak bámultuk egymást csendesen. Tudtam, hogy nekem kell lépnem először és eszembe jutott egy évekkel korábbi eset, amikor egy megszeppent 11 éves fekete hajú kisfiú ugyanígy szemben állt egy magabiztos szőkével, aki kezet nyújtott neki, de ő egy hamis barát védelmében nem fogadta el. Ha akkor elfogadom Draco barátságát, egész másképp is alakulhatott volna a sorsom. Egyedül az a találkozás befolyásolt, amikor elutasítottam a süveg ajánlatát és a Mardekár helyett a Griffendélt választottam.

***************HP************  
Ott álltunk egymással szemben, mint tizenegy éves korunkban, de most nem vártam meg, hogy Draco tegye meg az első lépést. Közelebb léptem és kezet nyújtottam neki. Ő egy pillanatig meglepve nézte kinyújtott kezem, de aztán gyorsan megragadta és viszonozta a kézfogásom. Elvigyorodtam.  
\- Üdv, Harry Potter vagyok. – Egy pillanatig kíváncsian fürkészi az arcom, majd elmosolyodik.  
\- Draco Malfoy, örülök, hogy megismerhetlek.  
\- Ti nem vagytok normálisak – rázza a fejét hitetlenkedve Pansy Parkinson, de Theodor Nott és Blaise Zambini is csak vigyorog, majd egyesével bemutatkoznak nekem egy kézfogás kíséretében. Majd Pansy felé fordulok, elkapom a kezét és egy leheletnyi csókot nyomok a kézfejére.  
\- Üdvözöllek, szép hölgy. Megtudhatom a becses neved? – látom, hogy elpirul, és csak halkan motyogja el a nevét.

*************HP**************

\- Ezután lassú ismerkedésbe kezdünk a mardekárosokkal, és év végére sikerül baráti viszonyt kialakítanunk. Legközelebb Dracohoz, Blaisehez, Theohoz és Pansyhoz kerültem, akik befogadták köreikbe Nevillet és Lunát is.  
\- És Dumbledore mit szól, ahhoz, hogy az „ellenséggel” cimborál?  
\- Nem tud róla. Sikerült év közben eltitkolnunk előle a barátságunkat és Sirius folyamatosan kémkedik utána, hogy sejt-e valamit.  
\- A képességéről és Mr. Blackről beszélt az új barátainak?  
\- Még nem, de az év végén megbeszéltük, hogy találkozunk, és együtt töltünk titokban egy hetet Dracoék egyik Franciaországi nyaralójában. Már mindent elterveztünk – mosolygok rá a két koboldra. – Azt hiszem, ott jobban megismerhetjük egymást és eldönthetem, hogy beavassam-e őket ennyire mélyen a titkaimba.  
\- Milyen volt a viszonya Ms Grangerrel, Mr. Weasleyvel és annak családjával, illetve Piton professzorral? – érdeklődik tovább Rimpók. Majd meghallok egy vidám hangot közbeszólni, amire a koboldok nem reagálnak.  
\- Na, elérkeztünk a Vén Denevérhez, még mindig sajnálom, hogy akkor nem volt nálunk fényképezőgép, azt az arckifejezést meg kellett volna őrizni az utókornak….


	3. 3. fejezet

3\. fejezet

A hatodik évem kezdete épp olyan borzalmas volt, mint ahogy arra számítottam is. Az állomáson a diákok elfordultak tőlem és összesúgtak a hátam mögött és magamon éreztem a gyűlölködő pillantásaikat. Sirius szavait igazolva a hollóhátasok és a mardekárosok érdeklődő pillantásait is észrevettem, de egyelőre nem foglalkoztam velük. Igyekeztem kideríteni merre lehet az egyetlen háztársam, aki még szóba ált velem és elmaradhatatlan kísérője, a kissé fura, de szeretetreméltó hollóhátas barátnőm. Pár pillanat múlva meg is pillantottam őket, az egyik kocsi ajtajában, ahogy felém integetnek, így rögtön oda is siettem hozzájuk, de egy kicsivel előttük meg is torpantam. Nem mertem megölelni őket a viszontlátás örömében, mert tudtam, hogy miattam közösítették ki őket.

\- Ne légy bolond, Harry – szól rám a szőke lány. – Mi továbbra is kitartunk melletted – tárja ki a karjait egy szótlan ölelésre.  
Elfutják a könnyek a szemem, de nem engedem kicsordulni őket és szorosan átölelem a lányt, kimondatlanul örülve, hogy nem maradtam egyedül. – Köszönöm, Luna – nyomok egy puszit az arcára, majd elengedve a társa felé fordulok, akin látom, hogy egy kissé zavarban van, nincs hozzászokva az érintésekhez. De látom, ahogyan miattam összeszedi a bátorságát és ő is ölelésre tárja a karjait, hogy egy férfias hátlapogatással köszöntsük egymást.  
\- Nagyon sajnálom Neville, hogy téged is kiközösítettek a griffendélből miattam, de egyben nagyon hálás is vagyok azért, mert kitartottatok mellettem.  
\- Ne kérj bocsánatot azért, ami nem a te hibádból történt. Ha a sok elvakult idióta nem lát a szemétől, akkor csak sajnálni tudom őket. Másrészt pedig, csak gondolj bele, csak kettőnké egy egész szoba, nem kell megosztanunk másik három emberrel, hidd el neked is tetszeni fog – mosolyog rám bíztatóan.  
\- És legalább nyugodtan tudunk aludni, nem kell hallgatnunk Ron égzengésre hajazó horkolását. – A nyári szünet elég volt rá, hogy feldolgozzam a barátaim árulását, és hogy képes legyek fesztelenül beszélni róluk. Neville támogatása és a felvidításomra tett kísérlete pedig tovább bíztat arra, hogy lépjek túl rajtuk, vannak még barátaim.  
\- Ez igaz, Lunával mi már felvittük a ládáinkat a vonatra és foglaltunk egy fülkét, csak rád vártunk, hogy megérkezz.  
\- Akkor mire várunk még? – vigyorgok rájuk.  
Lunával és Nevillel beszélgetve gyorsan eltelik a vonatút, legnagyobb meglepetésemre az engem ért árulás ellenére is képes vagyok megnyílni feléjük és fesztelenül társalogni velük. Az állomásra érve hárman elfoglalunk egy thesztrálok által vontatott kocsit és senkivel sem törődve elindulunk az iskola felé. A bejárati csarnokban McGalagony tanárnő vár bennünket és rögtön meg is szólít, amint megpillant minket.  
\- Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom és Ms Lovegood, üdvözlöm Önöket ismét a Roxfortban. Mr. Potter nem tudom értesült-e az év végi sajnálatos eseményekről? – néz rám szomorúan, mire én csak bólintok egyet. – Higgye el, ha tehettem volna valamit ellene, akkor megtettem volna, de még én is úgy gondolom, hogy Mr. Longbottommal nagyon biztonságban vannak a Hollóhát körletében.  
\- Tisztában vagyok a történésekkel, Tanárnő és köszönöm, hogy ennyire aggódik értünk. Teljes mértékben egyet értek a döntésükkel és örülök, hogy Neville is megkapja azt a védelmet, amit én.  
\- Ez csak természetes – mosolyog ránk, és látom a szemében, hogy bármennyire is szereti a házát, most mélyen csalódott a diákjaiban, de nagyon örülök, hogy a mi pártunkat fogta. – Az étkezéseknél is kérem, hogy a Hollóhát asztalát tiszteljék meg, vacsora után pedig Mr. Longbottam megmutatja Önnek a közös szobájukat és az új klubhelységüket. Természetesen most már Önök Fliwick professzornak is ugyan olyan engedelmességgel tartoznak, mint nekem. Megértették?  
\- Igen, Tanárnő! – feleltünk kórusban, majd feltettem a még engem érdeklő kérdéseket. – Melyik ház órarendje lesz ránk érvényes?  
\- Idén a Hollóhát hatodikos órarendje lesz Önökre érvényes, de azt kell mondanom, sajnos így sem szabadulnak meg a Mardekáros évfolyamtársaiktól, mivel változtatni kellet a házak párosításán az ellentétek miatt.  
\- Én nem bánom, ha a mardekárosokkal kell órára járnom, ők az ismert „rossz”, hogy úgy mondjam, őket és a kis trükkjeiket már ismerem, míg a hugrabugosokat és sajnos a griffendéleseket nem. Nem mellesleg, ha jók az értesüléseim, akkor a mardekárosokkal messze nem lesz annyi bajom, mint az elmúlt években.  
\- Remélem, tudja, mit csinál, Harry, bár, azt hiszem, ebben igaza lehet. Nem tartom fel tovább Önöket, menjenek vacsorázni, én is elmegyek az elsősökért. Ó, még mielőtt elfelejtem, Ms Lovegood!  
\- Igen? – néz álmatagom a házvezetőmre barátnőm.  
\- Kérem, vigyázzon a fiaimra, kisasszony.  
\- Mi sem természetesebb ennél, Tanárnő. Majd megkérem az erdei tündérmanókat, hogy kövessék őket és azonnal szóljanak, ha bármi bajba keverednének a fiúk.  
\- Tegyen így, kisasszony – azzal megfordult és elsietett az egyik mellékfolyosóra vezető ajtó felé.  
A vacsora eseménytelenül telt, senki sem közeledett hozzánk, a hollóhátasok nem egy izgága népség, türelmesen kivárták, amíg felértünk a klubhelységbe és csak akkor szólítottak meg, miután az elsőéveseket is eligazították. Terry Boot volt az első, aki megkért, hogy meséljem el nekik az én változatomat, az állítólagos barátaimét már hallották, de jobban hisznek egy hiteles forrásnak. Luna és Neville beszámolóival kiegészítve el is meséltem nekik az én verziómat, Ron és Hermione árulásáról fájó szívvel számoltam be nekik. Meglepetésemre a szorgalmasok háza elfogadta a magyarázatomat és biztosítottak arról, hogy szívesen látnak a körletükben, majd mindenki elvonult lefeküdni.  
Nevillel egy nagyon szép ás tágas szobát kaptunk, ami meglepetésemre nem viselte magán egyik ház jellemző színét sem, egyedül egy kevés erdőzöldet fedeztem fel a szőnyegeken, de azon kívül a barna és a krémszínű árnyalatok domináltak a szobában, kimondottan tetszett az összeállítás.  
A következő hetek nagyobb jelentőségű események nélkül teltek el, a mardekárosokkal közös órákon semmiféle atrocitás nem történt, minden nyugodt volt. Nem sokkal később bekövetkezett a mardekáros bandával való békekötésem és megkezdődött egy óvatos ismerkedési folyamat, természetesen titokban. Senki nem akarta, hogy a nagy nyilvánosság elé kerüljön a békekötés. A kézfogásos eset után megbeszéltem Malfoyjal, hogy a Szükség szobájánál találkozzunk és beszélgessünk egy kicsit, mindketten egyetértettünk abban, hogy csak azokat avassuk be, akikben feltétel nélkül megbízunk. Így esett meg, hogy egy hűvös novemberi estén hét ember osont végig a kastély félhomályos folyosóin és sorjázott be egymás után egy épp csak feltűnő titokzatos ajtón.  
\- Köszöntök mindenkit a Szükség szobájában, gondolom, senkit nem kell bemutatnom, mindenki ismeri már egymást – mosolyogtam a csoportra, akik feszelegve és zavartam foglaltak helyet a szobában fellehető körbe állított, kényelmes fotelekben. – Örülök, hogy mind itt vagytok, remélem senkinek nincs ellenvetése az itt megjelentekkel szemben.  
\- Potter, nem kell a szentbeszéd, mindannyian azért vagyunk itt, hogy megtanuljuk tolerálni és elfogadni egymást.  
\- Malfoy, kedves vagy, mint mindig – vigyorgok rá a mardekárosra, de ez a kis szurkálódás segített egy kicsit a többieknek, hogy feloldódjanak és meginduljon a beszélgetés.

******************HP******************

\- Gondolom, ebből kiszűrhető, hogy Nevillen kívül egyetlen griffendélessel sem beszéltem egész évben. Ó, és tájékoztatásul közlöm, hogy megjelent az én egyszem keresztapám is, így kérem, ne nézzenek rám furán, ha másról kezdek beszélni, nem őrültem meg, csak neki válaszolok.  
\- Semmi probléma, Harry – szólal meg Rimpók, majd köszönti a keresztapámat is. – Üdvözlöm köreinkben, Mr. Black.  
\- Mond meg nekik, hogy én is üdvözlöm őket és meséld el végre a Pipogyuszos sztorit is.  
\- Már megbeszéltük egyszer, hogy nem Pipogyuszozhatod le többet Pitont – pirítok rá Siriusra.  
\- Jó-jó, befogtam.  
\- Sirius is üdvözli Önöket és arra buzdít, hogy meséljek Önöknek a Piton professzorhoz fűződő kapcsolatomról.  
\- Érdeklődve hallgatjuk, Mr. Potter – mondja Ampók, és én bele is kezdek az újabb történetbe…

******************HP******************

A karácsonyi szünetig már csak egy hét volt hátra, amikor eldöntöttük, hogy mindannyian a Roxfortban töltjük a szünetet, és hogy ne legyünk szem előtt, befoglalunk egy üres termet a pincében, messze a forgalmas folyosóktól. Minden rendben ment, senki nem sejtette, hogy két barátommal összemelegedtünk a mardekáros rosszfiúkkal. Dumbledore továbbra is próbálkozott, hogy sötétben, elnyomva tartson és hogy továbbra is a manipulálható bábja legyek. Szerencsére még mindig nem jött rá, hogy a kis trükkjei már semmit sem érnek velem szemben.  
Szenteste vacsora után mind a 7-en elvonultunk az átalakított terembe és barátságos hangulatban ünnepeltük meg a karácsonyt, meg persze az ajándékainkat is átadtuk. Senki nem készült nagy és személyes ajándékkal, mivel annyira jól nem ismertük még meg egymást, és a másik ház tagjai sem vitték túlzásba a költekezést. Természetesen nekem végig figyelnem kellett Siriusra is, aki ott lebzselt körülöttünk, hogy le ne buktassam magam, amikor valami hülyeséget mondott kommentár fejében. Ahogy telt az este, egyre több vajsör fogyott el és egyre kötetlenebbül beszélgettünk egymással, így nem figyeltünk eléggé a védővarázslatainkra, vesztünkre. Piton járőrözés közben megérezte a finom mágiarezgéseket arról a folyosóról, ami elméletileg teljesen használaton kívül volt, így rendbontó diákok reményében nyomban elindult ellenőrizni az említett helyet. Nagy meglepetésére nem tilosban járó diákokat talált, hanem hét kellemes hangulatban ünneplő fiatalt, akik közül egy az átkozott Kis Túlélő, négy pedig a saját házának a tagja volt. Nem mondok nagyot, ha azt mondom, hogy még sosem láttam Pitont olyan döbbentnek, mint abban a pillanatban.  
\- Boldog Karácsonyt, Piton professzor! – köszöntöttük őt kórusban és már Neville is épp elég vajsört elfogyasztott akkorra, hogy ne fagyjon le teljesen a tanár láttán.  
\- Mr. Malfoy, mi a fészkes fenét csinálnak maguk itt ezekkel a jómadarakkal?  
\- Baráti körben ünnepeljük a karácsonyt – válaszolt holt nyugodtan Draco, mire még én is behúztam egy kicsit a nyakam, nemhogy a többiek.  
\- Értem, és mégis mióta tartozik a maga baráti körébe Mr. Potter és díszes kompániája?  
\- Hmmm. Körülbelül 2 hónapja békültünk ki és kezdtük el megismerni egymást.  
\- Draco, elment a józan eszed? – kiáltott fel Piton miután becsukta és levédte az eddig nyitva hagyott ajtót. Itt már látszott, hogy teljesen tanácstalan az üggyel kapcsolatban.  
\- Perselus bácsi, te is tisztában vagy azzal, hogy nem akarok az apám nyomdokaiba lépni, sőt egyikünk sem akar egy őrült előtt csúszni-mászni és tisztában vagy az előző tanév végén történtekkel is. Pansyékkal úgy döntöttünk, hogy a túlélésünk érdekében nyitnunk kell Potter felé és valószínűleg te is tudod, hogy árulás, amit ellene elkövettek milyen mélyen érintett minket. Valamilyen szinten a sorsközösség sodort minket egymás mellé.  
\- Potter, maga mit mond erre? – nézett rám szikrázó szemekkel.  
\- Draconak igaza van, amit Ronék és a háztársaim tettek ellenem, az megbocsáthatatlan és rájöttem, hogy eddig mennyire elhanyagoltam a többi házat. Draco elsőben felajánlotta a barátságát, de én egy hamis barát védelmében elutasítottam azt, most, hogy felnyílt a szemem, megpróbálom kijavítani a hibám. Nem mellesleg, ha akkor összebarátkozom vele, akkor magát boldogítanám már hat éve, mint házvezetőtanáromat.  
\- Magyarázatot! – morran rám fenyegetően és hitetlenkedve.  
\- Első évben a Süveg két ház között vacillált, de mivel még iskola előtt találkoztam Malfoyjal és ő kicsúfolta Ront, az első barátomat, kerek-perec megtagadtam, hogy a Süveg által preferált házba kerüljek. Nem mellesleg arról a házról azt mondta nekem Ron, hogy oda csak sötét varázslók járnak és maga Voldemort is oda járt egykoron, így meggyőztem a Süveget, hogy inkább az oroszlánok házába tegyen. Mára már belátom a tévedésemet.  
\- Merlin ments, még hogy egy mardekáros Potter – nyögött fel Piton. – De legalább végre megjött az esze, ha már így benne vagyunk a nagy vallomásokban. Mit gondola tavalyi év végén történtekről?  
\- Sokáig pokolian dühös voltam magára, legszívesebben darabokra átkoztam volna, ha a kezeim közé kerül, aztán lenyugodtam és újból átgondoltam a dolgokat és elkezdtem saját magamat hibáztatni a történtekért, meg valamilyen szinten az igazgatót is, de aztán eszembe jutott valami. Felrémlett előttem Mordon, vagyis az ifjabb Barty Kupor egyik órai beszéde. Akár halálfaló volt, akár nem, Kupor messze többet tanított nekünk, mint a többi pojáca, kivéve persze Remust. Azért örülök, hogy végül elfogták a csalót, csak azt sajnálom, hogy az igazi Mordonért már nem tehettünk semmit, és bár Kupor gyilkos volt, mégis az ő segítségével jöttem rá egy nagyon fontos dologra. Akkor derült ki rólam, hogy ellen tudok állni az Imperius átoknak, a Minisztériumban mégis sikerült Voldemortnak rám kényszerítenie az akaratát egy pillanatra a csata hevében, ami meglehetősen ismerős érzés volt. Éreztem a jelenlétét az elmémben, amihez hasonlót korábban is éreztem már, akkor, amikor magával gyakoroltam az Oklumenciát. A különóráink során, még mielőtt maga behatolt volna az elmémbe, mindig éreztem egy enyhe jelenlétet, ami megakadályozta, hogy sikeresen tanuljak Öntől.  
\- Az nem lehet. Dumbledore?  
\- Igen, az igazgató minden egyes különóránk előtt megszállta az elmémet, hogy a gyakorlás során meggyengült természetes pajzsaim alá beférkőzzön és még mélyebben belém plántálja, hogy csak benne bízhatok. A nyár folyamán utána olvastam ennek, és az olvasmányimból kiderült, hogy természetes oklumens vagyok és azért nem tudtam magától tanulni, mert végig fent voltak a pajzsaim, hogy egy másik behatoló ellen védekezzenek.  
\- Az öreg rohadék – csattant fel Piton. – Végig elhitette velem, hogy kudarcot vallottam és képtelen vagyok megvédeni téged azzal, hogy Oklumenciára tanítalak.  
\- Ez nem minden, biztos forrásokból tudom, hogy a látomást, ami a Minisztériumba csábított engem, nem Voldemort küldte. Aki a vízióval odacsábított egy és ugyan az a személy azzal, aki oda küldte Siriust meghalni.  
\- Ebben teljesen biztos vagy?  
\- Igen, de még nem mondhatom el senkinek, hogy honnan tudom.  
\- Értem, de legyen elég most ennyi, mégis csak karácsony van – majd a többiekre nézett, akik a döbbenet különböző fokozataival az arcukon bámultak minket -, remélem abból, ami itt és most elhangzott, semmi sem hagyja el ennek a szobának a falait.  
\- Ez csak természetes, mi mind Harry mellett állunk – szólalt meg elsőként Neville, a többiek pedig heves bólogatásba kezdtek.  
\- Rendben, az új félévben mindannyian jelentkeznek nálam és elkezdem a tanításukat, hogy felkészülten nézzenek szembe Voldemorttal és Dumbledorral is.

******************HP******************

\- Ezek után minden héten találkoztunk Piton professzorral, általában büntetőmunkának álcázva a különóráinkat és Oklumeniát, Ligilimenciát valamint nonverbális varázslatokat tanultunk és fejlesztettünk a stratégiai készségünket is. Év végére elég összerázódott kis csapat lettünk.  
\- Akkor jól sült el, hogy aznap este lebuktatták magukat.  
\- Igen, a professzor nélkül nem tudtuk volna végig titokban tartani a barátságunkat és a tanulmányinkat.  
\- Mi a helyzet a Weasleykkel? – kérdezett rá Rimpók.  
\- Na, az is egy érdekes történet volt. Az év első Roxmortsi hétvégéjén történt.

******************HP******************

Végre eljött az első Roxmortsi kirándulás is, ahová Lunával és Nevillel hármasban látogattunk le, végre kiszabadulva a sok idióta közül, akik csak arra voltak képesek, hogy gyűlölködve bámuljanak minket, ahhoz viszont már nem volt elég bátorságuk, hogy mást is tegyenek. Ja, bátrak, mint az oroszlánok, na persze. Szóval hármasban baktattunk le a faluba, amikor megláttam egy rakás vörös fejet, amitől hirtelen megállt bennem az ütő, ettől a találkozástól tartottam a legjobban. Amint Mr. és Mrs. Weasley észrevettek, rögtön megjelent a szemükben ugyan az a gyűlölködő tekintet, mint két legfiatalabb gyerekükében és el is fordultak tőlem, tudomást sem véve rólam. Lehajtott fejjel, messzire elkerülve őket baktattunk be a Három Seprűbe és kértünk három vajsört. Nem sokkal később hallottuk, hogy nyílik az ajtó, majd csak azt vettem észre, hogy két egyforma vörös üstök tűnik fel a két oldalamon és borul a nyakamba.  
\- Harry, cimbora, már nem is köszönsz az üzlettársaidnak, csak szó nélkül elspurizol mellettük? – gügyög a fülembe jobbról George Weasley.  
\- Pontosan, olyan gyorsan elhúztatok mellettünk, hogy majdnem felborítottatok minket és a két, csak miattad hazatért bátyánkat, akik, amilyen lusta seggfejek, még csak most értek ide – ereszt meg Fred egy ezer fogas vigyort az épp akkor mellénk érő Bill és Charley felé.  
\- Fogjátok be, az egyik pillanatban még ott voltatok a másikban meg már eltüntetek, így nekünk kellett végig hallgatnunk, ahogyan anya Harryt szidalmazza – borzol bele a hajamba Bill vigyorogva. Én teljesen sokkoltan pislogok a négy Weasley fiúra, akik úgy bánnak velem, mintha mi sem történt volna.  
\- Most nézd meg Bill, szegény fiú teljesen lefagyott.  
\- Ti-ti nem utáltok engem? – teszem fel kicsit dadogósan az engem legjobban érdeklő kérdést.  
\- Meg vagy te húzatva, végre igazán megmondhattam a magamét anyának arról, hogy mit gondolok a Dumbledorba vetett vakhitéről. Mi négyen teljes mellszélességgel melletted állunk, ebben sose kételkedj, a szüleink és az idióta testvéreink pedig hagy főjenek a saját levükben, amikor majd rájönnek, hogy rossz emberbe fektették a bizalmukat.  
\- Billnek igaza van, most egy kicsit ki lettünk tagadva, de semmi vész, van annyi félretett pénzünk, hogy vettünk magunknak egy cuki kis kúriát London szélén, ahol mind kényelmesen elférünk. Bill nyugodtan enyeleghet a kis francia cicababájával – nyújtja ki a nyelvét Fred a bátyjára -, Charley …  
\- … Charley pedig nyugodtan játszadozhat a kertben a kis háziállataival – veszi át a szót George -, mi pedig élhetünk a feltalálói szenvedélyünknek. Nem is olyan rossz móka ez a kitagadósdi – vigyorognak mindketten eszeveszetten.  
\- És természetesen neked is fenn tartunk egy szobát, ha úgy döntenél, hogy szívesebben költöznél a mi kis legénylakásunkba – karolja át a nyakam Charley is.  
\- Én, nem is tudom, hogy mit mondjak. Köszönöm, srácok.  
\- Igazán nincs mit, és legkésőbb a nyáron mind a hármótoknak meg kell látogatnotok minket és nyaralnotok egyet velünk. Azt hiszem, hogy az egész éves megpróbáltatás után szükségetek is lesz rá.  
\- Köszönjük a meghívást, Bill – szólal meg végre Neville is -, Harryre mindenképpen rá fog férni egy pillanatnyi szusszanás azután, amennyi bajba fogja keverni magát az év során.  
\- Hé! –kiáltok fel méltatlankodva, de csak egybehangzó nevetés a válasz a duzzogásomra.

******************HP******************

\- Szerencsésnek mondhatom magam, hogy ilyen barátok állnak mellettem.  
\- Örülök, hogy nem maradt egyedül, Harry és annak is, hogy összebarátkozott a Malfoy örökössel, valamint az ifjú Bill Weasley is az Ön oldalán áll. Nagy segítségére lehetnek majd az öröksége kezelésében.


	4. Mese habbal 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elnézést kell kérnem, hogy ilyen hosszú időre eltűnten, de egy kissé elfoglalt voltam, volt egy nyári gyakorlatom, egy szakdolgozatom és egy államvizsgám ebben a közel fél évben. Valamint igencsak közrejátszott a lustaság is, hogy ilyen sokáig nem volt friss. Fogadjátok nagy szeretettel az új fejezetet, és ha gondoljátok, hagyjatok néhány kedves szót, vagy építő jellegű kritikát a fejezet végén.   
> Megjegyzés: ezzel lezárul a visszaemlékezős rész nagyja, innentől beindulnak majd az események.

Változik a világ, vele változom én is 4. fejezet

\- Mik a tervei a nyári szünet hátramaradó részére?  
\- Eltűnök a színről és egy kicsit felrázom a népet. Mától nagykorú vagyok, senkinek nincs befolyása felettem. Holnap megkezdjük az egyhetes nyaralásunkat Franciaországban Dracóék kúriájában, majd onnan visszatérve csatlakozom a Weasley testvérekhez és indulunk Erdélybe, majd Egyiptomba. Luna és Neville végig velem lesznek, Billék segítségével tovább képezzük magunkat, hogy az új iskolaév kezdetén felkészülten szálljunk szembe az egész iskolával a mardekárosok oldalán.  
\- Azt hiszem, ebben mi is a segítségére lehetünk azzal, hogy beiktatjuk a teljes örökségébe – vigyorog eszeveszetten Rimpók. – Először is szeretném átadni Önnek a szülei végrendeletét, majd ha azt elolvasta, ismertetném a továbbiakat. – Ad a kezembe egy Potter címerrel lepecsételt borítékot.

Hiába forgatom, nem tudom kinyitni, de aztán amikor Siriusra nézek, támad egy ötletem…  
\- Esküszöm, hogy rosszban sántikálok – súgom a borítéknak, mely azon nyomban kinyílik, és két pergamen hullik a kezembe. – Keresztapámra nézek, de ő csak bátorítólag rám mosolyog, én pedig olvasni kezdek.

Végrendelet

Alulírott James és Lily Potter, alulírott napon és helyen cselekvőképességünk birtokában a következők szerint végrendelkezünk.  
A tulajdonunkat képező összes ingó és ingatlan vagyonunkat egyetlen fiunkra, Harry James Potterre hagyományozzuk.  
Amennyiben halálunk napján fiunk, Harry James Potter még nem töltötte be a 17. életévét, abban az esetben örökségének kezelését és a gyámságát Sirius Orion Blackre hagyományozzuk.  
A fiunk, Harry James Potter nevére létrehoztunk egy széfet, amelyet kikötések nélkül igénybe vehet az iskolai kiadásainak fedezésére, a családi széfhez nagykorúságáig nem kap hozzáférési jogot sem ő, sem a kijelölt gyám.  
Emellett a végrendelethez csatoltunk egy levelet, amelyet feltétlen meg kell kapnia a fent nevezett kedvezményezettünknek.

Kelt: London, 1981. 07. 30.  
James Potter, Lily Potter

 

Drága Kisfiunk!

Furcsa úgy levelet írni neked, hogy tudom, te épp az udvaron vagy és a bolond keresztapád készül szívrohamot okozni nekem azzal, hogy egy játékseprűn repked veled. De ezekért a pillanatokért élünk és azért a boldog mosolyért az arcodon, ami most is felragyog. Sajnos tudjuk, hogy ez az idilli állapot már nem fog sokáig tartani, Voldemort vadászik ránk és Dumbledore sem az a kedves nagyapó, akinek mutatja magát. Rábeszélt minket, hogy Petert válasszuk titokgazdának, de nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy jól döntöttünk. Ezen változtatni már nem tudunk, csak reménykedünk benne, hogy lesz lehetőséged elolvasni a levelünket, ha betöltötted a tizenhetedik életéved, bár remélem, hogy ezeket személyesen mondhatjuk majd el neked, de ha mégsem, akkor is itt lesz ez a levél, hogy átsegítsünk az örökséged ezen fázisán.  
Hogy miről is beszélek? Ha minden igaz, akkor a születésnapod reggelén érdekes dologra ébredtél, hidd el, ez teljesen természetes. Aranyvérű családoknál ez egy természetes folyamat, bár rajtuk kívül nem tud róla senki. Az aranyvérű varázslók tizenhetedik születésnapján manifesztálódik a gyerekek vérvonalhoz kötött varázsképessége, amit általában nem fitogtatnak. Ez a te generációdban hét fiatalnál hatványozódni fog egy régi jóslat szerint, valamint lesz még egy idősebb varázsló is, aki segíteni fog neked a képességed megértésében. Nem árulok el nagy titkot azzal, ha elmondom neked, hogy kiről van szó. Az említett varázsló az ifjú Bill Weasley, a jóslat egyedül rá utal konkrétan. Remélem, megtalálod majd a társaidat és egymás segítségére lesztek. Annyit tudok még, hogy minden házból ketten lesztek, erős szövetséget alkothattok majd, de nem biztos, hogy mindenki segíteni fog neked, és ne csak rájuk támaszkodj majd.   
Ezen felül el kell mondanom a származásoddal kapcsolatosan, hogy te is aranyvérűnek számítasz, mivel apád felől Griffendél, az én oldalamról pedig Mardekár leszármazottja vagy, így aranyvérűnek számítasz a varázsvilágban és így rád is vonatkozik a képesség feléledése.  
Remélem, hogy az örökségünk a segítségedre lesz az életben és tudnod kell, hogy mindketten rettenetesen szeretünk téged, bármit is kelljen tenned az életedben. 

Ölel és csókol Édesanyád és Édesapád

u.i.: Egy vérbeli Tekergő mindig rosszban sántikál! Siriusban és Remusban mindenek felett megbízhatsz.

Mire végigérek a levelekkel, az arcomon patakokban folynak a könnyek és sokkos állapotba kerülök, amiből keresztapám rángat ki.

\- Tapmancs… - nézek rá kétségbeesetten, ő pedig testetlen karjai közé zár és szinte érzem, ahogy a hajamat simogatja.  
\- Nyugodj meg, Kölyök. Ők sem akarnák, hogy az egereket itasd, te is olvastad, hogy a mosolyodért éltek, ne tiporj így az emlékükbe – mosolyog rám kedvesen, én pedig letörlöm a könnyeim.  
\- Igazad van, nem törhetek össze, ők azért haltak meg, hogy én éljek, nem sérthetem meg őket azzal, hogy elvesztem önmagam. Igazgató úr, mi a következő lépés? – fordulok az említett kobold felé, aki eddig csendben figyelt.  
\- Most… most beiktatjuk az örökségébe, mint a nemes és nagy múltú Potter, Griffendél, Mardekár és Black családok fejeként.  
\- Hogy? Black? És hogy lehetek én a Mardekár ház feje? Mi van Voldemorttal? – kiálltok fel döbbenten.  
\- Igen – hangzik egyszerre a kobold és Sirius szájából a felelet. – Te vagy az én örökösöm is, de eddig ezt az információt is visszatartotta tőled a Vén Bolond.  
\- Mr. Black kedvezményezettje is Ön, ezen ügy miatt is igyekeztünk felvenni Önnel a kapcsolatot, de ez idáig nem sikerült – vázolja Rimpók Siriusszal szinte egyszerre. – A Mardekár ház fejének tisztje pedig azért száll Önre, mert bár a fent nevezett Sötét Nagyúr az egyenes ági leszármazott, míg Ön csak mellékági, a vérvonal felhígult a mugli származású édesanya miatt. Az Ön esetében ezzel szemben viszont mindkét szülőjének családfája tisztán, elnézést a kifejezésért, mugli mentesen visszavezethető a két alapítóra, így Ön képviseli az erősebb vérvonalat, Önre száll a családfői cím. Ezen felül ezt az előjogát a Sötét Nagyúr is megerősítette, amikor az Ön vérét használta arra, hogy újra testet öltsön, ha sarkítani akarunk, azt is mondhatjuk, hogy alárendelte a vérét az Önének. Ezt jól jegyezze meg, a későbbiekben még nagy hasznára válhat.  
\- Értem, egy kicsit meglepett ez a fejlemény, de essünk túl rajta. Mit jelent mindez számomra?  
\- Megkapja mind a négy ház családi pecsétgyűrűjét, a családi pálcákat, amelyek főleg a családi kúriák védelmének létrehozásában játszanak fontos szerepet, de persze a mindennapokban is használhatóak, valamint a családi széfek kulcsait és a jogot az örökségéhez való hozzáféréshez. Ha szeretné, gyorsan készíttetek Önnek egy teljes kimutatást az összes ingó és ingatlan vagyonáról.  
\- Hagyja csak, az ráér akkor is, ha visszatértem a nyaralásomról, most csak a legfontosabbakat intézzük el. Legelőször is azt mondja meg nekem, hogy mekkora hozzáférése van Dumbledore-nak a széfjeimhez?  
\- Az iskolai kiadásai fedezésére létrehozott széfhez korlátlan hozzáféréssel rendelkezik, bár azt nem dézsmálhatta meg túlzottan, hisz fent kellett tartania látszatot, hogy mindent megad Önnek, amire szüksége van. A Black széfek közül kettőhöz fér hozzá korlátozottan, amit teljes mértékben ki is használ, azon jogcímen, hogy amíg az örökös át nem veszi az örökségét, addig Ő kezeli a széfeket. A többi széféhez szerencsére nem férhet hozzá.  
\- A vén szemétláda… - dünnyögök halkan. – Kérem, szüntessék meg az összes hozzáférési jogát a széfjeimhez.  
\- Ez abban a pillanatban megtörténik, amint átveszi a családi pecsétgyűrűket és beiktatjuk, mint családfőt.  
\- Ennek van valami rituáléja?  
\- Semmi különös, odaadom Önnek az adott gyűrűt, ejt egy sebet az ujján, pár csepp vért csepegtet a Mágikus Családok Családfőinek Mindenkori Nyilvántartásának megfelelő oldalára, majd a pecsétgyűrű belenyomásával megfogadja, hogy a mindenkori mágikus törvényeknek megfelelve és engedelmeskedve fogja vezetni a családját. Ha készen áll, akár el is kezdhetjük.  
\- Rendben, kezdhetjük – néztem elszántan a kobold szemébe.  
\- Tessék, az első legyen a Potter gyűrű, itt a könyv és a tőr is, rögtön kinyitom a megfelelő oldalon. – Nyújtja át nekem Rimpók a gyűrűt és a tőrt, majd elém helyezi a kinyitott könyvet.

Az oldal tetején cikornyás betűkkel a „Potter család” felirat olvasható, majd alatta évszámokkal és véres pecsétekkel felsorolva az eddigi családfők nevei. Az utolsó helyen meglepve olvasom a nevem az aktuális dátummal, az utolsó előttin pedig édesapám nevét. Felhúzom a gyűrűt, majd megvágom a bal hüvelykujjam, a vért a megjelölt helyre csöpögtetem és belenyomom a családi címert.

\- Én, Harry James Potter, a nemes és nagy múltú Potter család feje, ezennel fogadom, hogy életemet a mindenkori mágikus törvények alá rendelem és családomat is ezen elvek szerint irányítom, Merlin engem úgy segéljen. 

Ezt a kis rituálét a többi családi gyűrűvel is elvégeztem, mindig kiegészítve a sort az adott család megnevezésével, míg végül a teljes címem a következő nem lett – Harry James Potter-Black, a nemes és nagy múltú Potter, Black, Griffendél és Mardekár házak feje, röviden Lord Potter-Black. A Black nevet a keresztapám iránt érzett szeretetem miatt vettem fel.

\- Gratulálok Lord Potter-Black – hajolt meg előttem a két kobold.  
\- Annyira büszkék lennének rád a szüleid, Kölyök. Sőt, én magam annyira büszke vagyok rád, hogy ki sem tudom fejezni. – Morzsolt el pár könnycseppet Sirius, amitől az én szemeimbe könny gyűlt. – Annyira szeretnélek most megölelgetni, el sem tudom mondani, mennyire sokat jelent nekem, hogy felvetted a nevem… - akadt el a hangja.  
\- Ohh, Sirius, ezt nem kell megköszönnöd, ez a legkevesebb, amit érted tehettem, büszkén viselem a neved halálom napjáig.  
\- Köszönöm, Kölyök!  
\- Én köszönöm neked, hogy mellettem vagy. Rimpók, van még valami fontos, amit most kell megbeszélnünk, vagy a többi ráér, amíg visszatérek? – fordultam a kobold felé.  
\- Semmi, Lord Potter-Black, ha csak Önnek nincs valami sürgős kérdése-kérése.  
\- Akkor már csak az eredeti célom teljesítése maradt hátra, miszerint szeretnék kivenni egy nagyobb összeget mugli és varázsló pénzben egyaránt. A ruhatáram nem frissítette magát a megbeszélésünktől – nevettem fel, amihez a helységben lévők csatlakoztak.  
\- Természetesen, Ampók rögtön gondoskodik a pénzéről. A kimutatásokat elkészítjük a következő találkozóra, köszönöm, hogy befáradt és mindent megtudtunk beszélni, véleményem szerint ez egy eredményes találkozó volt, még ha nem is annak indult.  
\- Igen, nagyon köszönöm a segítségét és remélem a későbbiekben is eredményesen tudunk majd együttműködni. Merlin minket úgy segítsen.  
\- Merlin minket úgy segítsen – köszönt el Rimpók és kikísért az előcsarnokba, ahol Ampók várt két megpakolt erszénnyel. 

Kissé zaklatottan, de boldogan léptem ki a bankból, hogy belevessem magam az Abszolút, majd a mugli London forgatagába, hogy felfrissítsem a ruhatáram és beszerezzem a nyaraláshoz szükséges kellékeimet. Fáradtan tértem vissza az utolsó éjszakámra a Privet Drive-ra, mert legközelebb már a Grimmauld-téri házban fogok nyugovóra térni a nyaralás után.  
Boldog várakozással nyomott el az álom, hogy másnap belevágjak a következő nagy kalandomba a barátaimmal együtt.


	5. Avignon 1

5\. fejezet

Reggel a szokásosnál is korábban ébredtem fel, először fel sem fogtam, hogy miért érzem magam furábban a szokásosnál, miért vagyok ennyire izgatott, hogy még aludni sem tudtam, de végül beindultak a fogaskerekek az agyamban és rájöttem miért… Ma indulunk az egy hetes franciaországi nyaralásunkra a barátaimmal. Igen, mondhatom azt, hogy a barátaimmal, mert ez a hat ember sokkal közelebb került hozzám ez alatt az egy év alatt, mint Hermione és Ron az azt megelőző öt év alatt. Furcsa azért, hogy egy rövid találkozás ennyire befolyásolni tudja egy ember életét, hisz belegondolva, ha anno Draco nem viselkedik úgy, ahogy és nem találkozom Ronnal, akkor most nem itt tartanék. Akkor valószínűleg elfogadom a Süveg döntését és a Mardekárba kerülök, Draco és a többiek lesznek a barátaim, valamint Ron és Hermione nem tudnak elárulni, de akkor lehet, hogy nem barátkozom össze Lunával és Nevillel, amit igazán bánnék. Végül is, nem is baj, hogy végül így történt, hisz kiderült, hogy a bajban látszanak meg, kik is az igazi barátok.   
Na, de elég is a filozofálásból, ideje hogy hozzáfogjak és összeszedjem az összes holmimat, hisz miután visszatérek Londonba, ide már nem fogok visszajönni. Örökre búcsút intek a Privet Drive 4-nek. Ismét lezárul az életemnek egy szakasza. 

Miután végzek a reggeli teendőimmel és ismét eltüntetem manifesztálódott örökségem legszembetűnőbb darabjait, vagyis a rókafarkakat, a hosszú karmokat és szemfogakat, valamint már a hajam sem ér a hátam közepéig, elkezdem áttúrni az előző nap vásárolt ruhahalmot. Előszedek egy hosszú, fekete koptatott farmert, egy fekete atlétát és egy méregzöld kockás inget, amit csak begombolatlanul az atléta fölé húzok, majd a fejemre nyomok egy szintén fekete baseball sapkát, hogy elrejtsem a rókafüleimet, amiket valamiért nem tudok úgy eltűntetni, mint a többi fura testrészem. Miközben végignézek magamon a törött tükörben, eszembe jut a tegnapi vásárlásom emléke a mugli Londonban. Először nagyon fura és kellemetlen volt, hogy annyian megbámultak, főleg a fiatal lányok, hisz amúgy is sokszor a nyomomban van a sajtó, amit nagyon nem szeretek, de amikor Sirius, aki ugyebár szellemként végig velem volt, belehallgatott az egyik lánycsoport beszélgetésébe és azt megsúgta nekem is, onnantól kezdve már csak szórakoztatott a dolog. Ugyanis a lányok épp arról sutyorogtak, hogy milyen helyes vagyok és milyen jó a fenekem, amikor elhaladtam előttük. Ettől nagyon zavarba jöttem, de egy kicsit meg is nyugtatott, hiszen ők nem azért bámultak meg, mert én vagyok a „Fiú, aki túlélte”, hanem azért mert én voltam a „Srác, akinek jó a feneke”. Ezt ne vegye senki úgy, hogy elteltem magamtól, csak jó érzés volt a tudat, hogy nem csak azért érdeklődhetnek irántam az emberek, mert az vagyok, aki vagyok. Ennél már csak az volt a viccesebb, amikor ez egyik mugli boltban az eladó lánnyal mindketten annyira zavarba jöttünk, hogy a kapkodásunkkal felborítottunk egy ruhaállványt. Pár pillanatig megszeppenve bámultuk egymást, majd kitört belőlünk a fékevesztett nevetés, végül abból a boltból távoztam a legjobb tapasztalattal és egy kedves ismerős emlékével, hisz tisztában voltam vele, hogy valószínűleg sosem találkozom újra Vanesszával. Azt a szettet is ő állította össze, amit most felvettem. Végül a többi cuccomat belepakoltam a ládámba és elővettem a Potter családi pálcát, ami rögtön felszikrázott, ahogy hozzáértem, egy elsuttogott igével összezsugorítottam a ládámat és elláttam pár védővarázslattal, majd füleltem. De szerencsére nem jelent meg egyetlen minisztériumi felszólítás sem, hogy illegálisan hajtottam volna végre varázslatot, így megnyugodva végeztem el az utolsó simításokat, a legfontosabb dolgaimat a zsebembe rejtettem a ládámmal együtt. Az előző este írt búcsúlevelemet, amiben annyi állt, hogy „elmentem, nem jövök vissza”, az ágyra helyeztem, még egyszer utoljára körülnéztem az apró szobán, majd pördültem egyet a sarkamon és elhoppanáltam az iskolában megbeszélt találkozási pontra.

A London melletti kis tisztáson már mindenki ott van, amikor megérkezem és hirtelen nem értem miért szegeznek mindannyian pálcát rám.  
\- Hé, mi a fene bajotok van? – kiálltok fel döbbenten.  
\- Harry? – kérdezi meglepetten Neville.  
\- Hát persze, hogy én vagyok, mégis ki a fene lennék, itt beszéltük meg a találkozót, nem?  
\- Hát… eléggé másképp festesz, mint amikor utoljára láttunk – mondja Pansy, és még mindig rám szegezik a pálcáikat. – Honnan tudjuk, hogy tényleg te vagy az, és ha tényleg te vagy te, akkor sürgősen mond el, hogy lett belőled ilyen bomba pasi, milyen varázslattal csináltad? – Erre hangosan felnevetek, még a könnyem is kicsordul.  
\- Nos, ha szeretnéd, akkor ismét kezet csókolhatok és bemutatkozhatok neked – vigyorgok a lányra.  
\- Oké, tényleg te vagy az, ezt a zavarba ejtő dolgot senkinek sem meséltük el – int elutasítóan Pansy, még mindig zavarba jön, ha visszagondol arra a jelentre. Erre a többiek is leeresztik a pálcájukat és rávigyorognak a lányra.  
\- Pedig olyan szép vörös színt produkáltál akkor Pans, nem értem miért nem akarod megmutatni Lunának és Nevillenek is. – Piszkálja tovább Theo, mire a lány csak beint neki, de nem mond semmit. A többiek csak nevetnek rajtuk. – De tényleg, Potter, mit műveltél magaddal? És mi ez a valami a fejeden?  
\- Fogalmam sincs, tegnap reggel így ébredtem. Az pedig egy sapka, nem akartam, hogy felismerjenek – válaszolok neki, és ekkor Neville hirtelen felkiált:  
\- Tényleg, hisz tegnap volt a tizenhetedik születésnapod, biztos köze van az örökségedhez – és meglapogatja a vállam. – Boldog Születésnapot, Harry!  
\- És neked is, Neville, hisz neked pedig egy nappal korábban volt, de a többit majd megbeszéljük, ha már Franciaországban leszünk – mosolygok rá a fiúra, mire ő elpirul, majd én is, amikor a többiek kórusban felköszöntenek bennünket.  
\- Azt hiszem, ezt meg kell ünnepelnünk, ha megérkeztünk a kúriába, hisz mindannyiunknak kiment a fejéből, annyira az utazásra koncentráltunk – szólal meg Draco, erre mindenki rábólint, majd felé fordulva rákérdezek:  
\- Minden rendben ment?  
\- Persze, az ősök nem sejtenek semmit, kicsit furcsállták, hogy nem július elején indultunk el a szokásos évi nyaralásunkra, hanem egy hónappal később, de aztán nem firtatták tovább. Azt hiszem, nem igazán érdekli őket, hogy mi van velünk, csak az a fontos számukra, hogy mindenben Voldemort kedvére tegyenek.  
\- Nem volt még szó arról, hogy titeket is a színe elé vigyenek?  
\- Szerencsére ilyen terveik még nincsenek, de ha ez is egy opcióvá válik, akkor én megszakítok velük minden kapcsolatot – szólal meg Blaise is.  
\- Egyet értek Blaise-zel, mi mindannyian kimentettük az örökségünket a családi széfekből a sajátunkba.  
\- Ez hogy lehetséges? – kérdezem döbbenten. Meglepetésemre Luna válaszol.  
\- Minden felnőtt varázsló maga rendelkezik a saját öröksége felől, még akkor is, ha a családfő életben van. Megfelelő okkal a koboldok engedélyezik, hogy az örökös elkülönítse a családi örökségét a saját széfjébe a családfő tudta nélkül.  
\- Jól mondja Luna – szólal meg Theo is. – Amint betöltöttük a tizenhetet, mindannyian megléptük ezt, így most aránylag szabadon rendelkezünk a vagyonunk felett, bármikor elhagyhatjuk a családunkat.  
\- Örülök, hogy van egy ilyen biztosítékotok, ezzel kapcsolatban nekem is van mesélnivalóm – mosolygok a jelenlévőkre. – Amúgy, Draco. Az a nyaraló is a családod tulajdonában van, nem félsz, hogy egyszer csak megjelenik az apád ott.  
\- Az esélytelen, sosem megy oda, de megnyugtatásul, az a birtok az örökségem része, szóval csak az léphet be, akinek én megengedem. Valamint, amint megérkezünk, felfrissítem a védővarázslatokat, remélem, számíthatok majd a ti segítségetekre is.  
\- Naná – válaszoljuk egyszerre, majd összevigyorgunk. Ezután Draco elővesz a zsebéből egy hímzett fehér zsebkendőt és felénk nyújtja.  
\- Fogja meg mindenki, háromra aktiválom a zsupszkulcsot. Egy. Kettő. Három. Avignon.

Elkap az a gyomorforgató érzés, ami általában együtt jár a zsupszkulcsos utazással, majd émelyegve érzem, hogy ismét szilárd talajon állok. Körülnézve egy elegánsan berendezett nappaliban találom magam, ami egy nagy kandallóval és három félkörben elhelyezett kényelmes bőrkanapéval rendelkezik. Ámulva szemlélem a bordó falon lógó gyönyörű festményeket, a kanapéval megegyező fekete brokátfüggönyöket és a többi berendezési tárgyat. Társaimra pillantva ugyanazt az ámulatot látom Luna és Neville arcán is, mint amelyet én is érzek, míg a többieken látszik, hogy már nem nyújt számukra újdonságot a látvány.  
\- Ne tátsd a szád, Potter, még a végén belerepül valami – vigyorog rám Draco.  
\- Kapd be – szólok be neki, de nincs éle a hangomnak. – Gyönyörű ez a nappali.  
\- És a többit még nem is láttad – vigyorog rám a házigazda. – Először körbevezetlek benneteket a házban, majd elfoglalhatjátok a szobáitokat, utána ebédelünk, akkorra a házimanók kész lesznek a fogásokkal. Mit szeretnétek utána? Kezdjük a nehéz témákkal és beszélgessünk vagy előtte szeretnétek, hogy körbevezesselek benneteket a környéken és majd csak este vesszük elő a komolyabb dolgokat.  
\- Én az első opciót választanám, kapcsolódjunk ki egy kicsit, hangolódjunk rá a helyre, ráérünk még a nehezebb dolgokkal foglalkozni. Nem kevés dolgot kell elmondanom és nem lesz könnyű megemészteni őket.  
\- Pártolom Harry ötletét, először városnézés – szólal meg Theo elsőként, majd mikor mindenki beleegyezik a javaslatba, Draco megkezdi a ház bemutatását.  
A nappaliból kilépve egy nagyobb előtérben találják magukat, amelyet a felsőbb szint galériaként vesz körbe és a plafonján megannyi reneszánsz freskó látható. A házigazda elmondása alapján a kúria a város központi részén fekszik, nem messze a Pápai palotától és régen a mugli királyi család birtokában volt, csak később került a Malfoyok kezébe, ezért is nem szereti Lucius ezt a helyet, túl közel vannak a muglik. A nappalival szemben lévő hatalmas ajtó vezet az ebédlőbe, jobbra pedig egy kettős lépcső vezet fel a galériára, ahová felérve egy folyosóra lépnek, amiről 12 szoba nyílik, mindegyik külön fürdőszobával. Draco kiosztja a szobákat, majd elmagyarázza, hogy a földszinten a lépcsők mögött egy-egy ajtó vezet a bálterembe és a játékszobába, valamint van egy nagykiterjedésű borospince is a ház alatt. A körbevezetés után mindenki elfoglalja a saját szobáját. Természetesen Draconak és a szüleinek is van egy-egy állandó szobája, amelyet nem használhat senki más és a többi mardekárosnak is megvan a megszokott hálóterme. De lényegében az összes szoba egyforma, csak a színeiben térnek el egymástól.

Draco szobájában a mardekárzöld és a barna szín dominál és látszik rajta, hogy a tulajdonosa sok időt tölt ott, Pansyé almazöld és halvány rózaszín, míg Blasise-é és Theoé is sötétzöld és szürke, ezeken is látszik, hogy többször használta már ugyanaz a személy. Luna egy vajszín és tengerkék, Neville egy vajszín és vörös, Harry pedig egy smaragdzöld és fekete színekben domináló szobát kaptak. Mindenki elégedetten pakolta ki a holmiját, majd közösen lementek a nagy étkezőbe, ahol a házimanók már tálalták is az ebédet.  
\- Mindenki, ők itt Kranky és Rory, ők vezetik a kúria egész háztartását, bár mivel nagyon keveset, általában minden nyáron csak egy hetet vagyunk itt, így nincs sok dolguk. Szerencsére ők teljesen kiesnek apám irányítása alól, mivel a kúriát a nagyapám hagyta rám. Ő mindig jól bánt a manókkal, nem vallotta apám nézeteit, valószínűleg ezért is kellett a születésem után nem sokkal meghalnia. Nem csodálkoznék, ha apám keze is benne lett volna a halálában. Na, de most nem ennek van itt az ideje, ma pihenünk.  
\- Köszönjük a fáradozásaitokat – mosolyog rá Luna a két megszeppent manóra, erre mi is észbe kapunk és szintén köszönetet mondunk nekik, majd hozzálátunk az ebédhez.  
Amikor az utolsó fogásnak is a végére érünk, kinyílik a konyhába vezető ajtó és egy csodásan feldíszített torta lebeg be rajta a két manó kíséretében, akik elém és a mellettem ülő Neville elé teszik le a cukrászműremeket. Meglepve nézünk a többiekre, akik egyszerre zendítenek rá egy Boldog Születésnapot kórusra, mi pedig bambán bámuljuk őket, majd elpirulva köszönetet mondunk nekik. Közösen vágjuk fel a csokoládétortát, amelyen cikornyás kézírással a nevünk szerepel és a rászórt varázslatnak köszönhetően folyton változik a köré rajzolt minta. Miután jóízűen elfogyasztjuk a tortát is, barátaink felsorakoznak előttünk és átnyújtanak egy-egy nagyobbacska csomagot és közlik, hogy mindnyájuktól kapjuk őket. Kibontva a dobozokat egy-egy mardekáros sálat és köpenyt találunk bennük a nevünkkel és egy-egy mardekáros illemkódexet. Amikor felnézünk Draco ünnepélyes szónoklatba kezd:  
\- Ezzel téged, Harry James Potter és téged, Neville Longbottom ezzel hivatalosan is a Mardekár ház kötelékébe fogadunk, mint tiszteletbeli kígyót, Merlin engem úgy segéljen.  
\- Merlin engem úgy segéljen – zengi a többi jelenlévő mardekáros is, majd Pansy körbeölelget bennünket, míg a fiúkkal barátian kezet fogunk. Draco átnyújt Lunának is egy csomagot, amiből szintén egy mardekáros sál kerül elő.  
\- Luna, bár téged nem avatunk mardekárossá, mert neked megvan a saját házad, amely szeret és megbecsül, de fogadd szeretettel tőlünk ezt a sálat a mi megbecsülésünk jeléül. – Erre a lány álmodozóan odalép a fiúhoz és egy cuppanós puszit nyom az arcára, mire Draco a füle tövéig elpirul, de a többiek sem nevethetnek rajta sokáig, mert ők is megkapják a saját köszönöm puszijukat és hasonló vörös árnyalatot öltenek, mint társuk. Draco, hogy leplezze zavarát, a két oroszlán felé fordul. – Benneteket tiszteletbeli háztárssá fogadunk, mert megszolgáltatok rá, bizonyítottátok hűségeteket egymás felé és a házatok felé is, bár ők ezt egyáltalán nem vették semmibe se, épp ezért mi most lehetőséget biztosítunk arra, hogy egy olyan házra találjatok, amely mindenkor kiáll mellettetek és sosem hagy cserben. Szeretnénk, ha szeptembertől leköltöznétek a Mardekár ház körletébe és nálunk laknátok, természetesen számodra is biztosítunk helyet Luna, ha szeretnéd.  
\- Köszönöm, de én nem élnék a lehetőséggel, én szeretek a Hollóhátban, de remélem, azért bármikor meglátogathatlak benneteket – mosolyog rá a lány Dracora, majd Harry és Neville felé fordul. – Nektek viszont el kell fogadnotok az ajánlatot, mert a pincében sok doxy van, meg kell keresnetek őket, és ők segíteni fognak nektek rendben tartani a hajatokat, ez főleg rád vonatkozik Harry.  
Erre mindenki döbbenten néz a lányra, majd kitör belőlük a nevetés.  
\- Rendben, Draco elfogadjuk az ajánlatodat, legalábbis én biztosan, te Neville?  
\- Én is, köszönöm, hogy befogadtok minket.  
\- Mi köszönjük, hogy elfogadtátok a felajánlásunkat és ne féljetek, az év vége felé már elkezdtük adagolni a többi mardekárosnak teljes titoktartás mellett, hogy ez az esemény bekövetkezhet, így nem kell tartanotok tőlük – nevet rájuk Blaise. – Na, de elég volt a komoly dolgokból, Draco ígértél nekünk egy városnézést.

***************************HP*************************

Így történt, hogy az esti komoly beszélgetésből nem lett semmi, mert olyan jól telt a napunk hátralevő része, hogy csak éjfél előtt nem sokkal értünk vissza a kúriába.  
Hogy mivel telt a délutánunk?   
Kezdjük ott, hogy amint kiléptünk a házból, szemünk elé tárult egy csodás kis tér, amelynek egyik oldalán egy szabadtéri kávézó terült el, nyitott napernyőin szikrázva tört meg a napfény és ragyogásba vonta az egész teret. A másik oldalon egy rövid kis utca vezetett át egy nagyobb térre, amely a már említett Pápai palota előtt terült el. Draco lelkesen tartott egy rövid kis előadást a városkáról, ahol voltunk.  
\- Valószínűleg azon kívül, hogy Franciaországban vagyunk azt még nem említettem, hogy pontosan hol is. Nos, ezt a csodás kis várost Avignonnak hívják, de emlegetik úgy is, mint a Pápák városa, mivel a 14-15. században számos pápa vezette itt a hivatalát. Nem biztos, hogy tudjátok, de a pápa a mugli egyház vezetője, bár ennél többet én sem igazán tudok róla, mivel ennyire sosem érdekelt a mugli történelem. A város a Rhone folyó bal partján terül el nem messze Marseille-től, még mindig őrzi a nagyratörő múlt emlékét: a pápai palota, a híres félbemaradt híd, az erődítmények, a templomok és a kápolnák mind egyedülálló hangulatot kölcsönöznek neki. Nagyon szeretek az ódon utcákon barangolni, főleg alkonyatkor, olyankor szinte úgy érzem, hogy visszarepülök az időben és bármelyik pillanatban belefuthatok egy régies ruházatú varázslóba vagy boszorkányba. Akkor még szabadon jártak-keltek az utcákon, nem kellett rejtegetniük a képességeiket a muglik elől. Meglepő, de a mugli építészek nagyon esztétikusan ötvözték a modern kor vívmányait a város ódon részeivel, amikor ezt látom, nem tudom miért ennyire mugliellenesek az aranyvérű varázslócsaládok, nagyon sok mindent tanulhatnánk tőlük, és lehet, akkor nem kellene szembenéznünk azzal a megalomániás őrülttel.  
Lenyűgözve hallgattuk Draco előadását, ahogy elhaladtunk egy-egy megemlített épület előtt, és ha lehetőség volt rá, akkor be is mentünk szétnézni. Megtudtuk tőle, hogy a francia varázstársadalom Párizstól nem messze, a Beauxbatons Mágusakadémia körül csoportosul, nem élnek szétszórva az országban varázslók, sokkal egységesebb a társadalmuk, mint nekünk, angoloknak.  
Elértünk egy félbehagyott hidat, amelyről megtudtuk, hogy a város egyik jellegzetessége. A St Bénezet hidat a 12. században kezdték el építeni, de a folyó áradása többször elsodorta, a 17. században pedig feladták a befejezésére tett kísérleteket. A sikertelenség egyik oka tényleg maga a folyó szeszélyessége volt, a másik pedig, hogy azon a területen akkortájt egy nagyon ritka és sajnos mára már Franciaországban kihalt varázslény élt, egy mooncalf, vagyis holdborjú, melynek a védelmében a varázslénypárti mágusok hathatósan közreműködtek a folyó romboló tevékenységét elősegítve.  
Alkonyodni kezdett, amikor elindultak visszafelé, végighaladva több, csodásan kivilágított sétálóutcán, beültek egy eldugott, hangulatos kis étterembe és megvacsoráztak, majd folytatták az útjukat, mígnem Luna meglátta a kivilágított óriáskereket, ami pár utcányira tőlük bukkant elő a házak mögött. Mit volt, mit tenni, arra vették irányt és egy kis győzködés után, a mardekárosok féltették az életüket, be is ültek az egyik fülkébe, ahol kényelmesen elfértek mindannyian, majd a kerék elindult. Nem győzték kapkodni a fejüket, csodás látványt nyújtott az éjszakai város a magasból, ahogy kivilágítva ontotta fényeit az égbolt felé. Még a vonakodók is elismerték, hogy ezt az élményt kár lett volna kihagyni, mire körbeért a kerék, már közeledett a tizenegy óra, így végre tényleg a kúria felé vették az irányt, bár lassította a haladásukat, hogy nem egy bódésoron sétáltak keresztül. 

*********************HP**********************

Mikor végre visszaértünk a házba, már mindenki olyan fáradt volt, hogy egy rövid zuhany után bedőltünk az ágyunkba és már aludtunk is. Vagyis inkább úgy mondom, hogy a többiek már aludtak is, míg én álmatlanul feküdtem és azon járt a fejem, hogyan kellene majd elmesélnem a többieknek, hogy mik is történtek velem eddig, amiről még soha senkinek nem beszéltem a koboldokon és Siriuson kívül. Apropó Sirius, ő úgy döntött, hogy a mai nap az enyém, nem fog egész nap a sarkamban loholni, inkább Angliában marad még 1-2 napig, hogy Dumbli után kémkedjen, és csak azután jön utánunk.   
Észre sem vettem, hogy száguldó gondolataim lelassulnak, majd elcsitulnak és én pihentető álomba merülök, hogy frissen és nyugodtan tudjak szembenézni a következő nappal.


	6. Avignon 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagyon Boldog Előkarácsonat kívánok ezzel a fejezettel mindenkinek, aki olvassa a történetem.Végre idáig is eljuttam barátnőm hathatós fenékbe rugdosása után.

6\. fejezet

Az álmom mégsem volt olyan pihentető és nyugodt, mint ahogy reméltem. Mélyen a tudatalattimban végig ott motoszkált, hogy hogyan is kellene tálalnom a többieknek a velem történteket, mivel is kellene kezdenem. Nem egyszerű egy ilyen horderejű dolgot értelmesen és érthetően összefoglalni és megosztani másokkal. Fáradtan és nyúzottan keltem ki az ágyból, miközben tudatosult bennem, hogy újkeletű alkatrészeim ismét láthatóvá váltak, így még azokkal is kezdenem kell valamit, hogy a többiek ne kapjanak rögtön kezdésnek szívinfarktust. Nem egyszerű az életem. Nagy nehezen kivonszolom magam a fürdőbe, elvégzem reggeli teendőimet, melyek közé immár az álcázás is beletartozik, majd felöltözve egy tegnapihoz hasonló szettbe a fejembe nyomom a baseball sapkámat, ami úgy néz ki, hogy állandó kelléke lesz a ruhatáramnak és leslattyogok az étkezőbe, ahol a többiek már mind asztalhoz ültek.  
\- Szép jó reggelt, Csipkerózsika, azt hitem már fel kell valakit küldenem hozzád, hogy csókjával életet lehelljen beléd – gügyögi nekem rögtön oda Draco, amint meglát.  
\- Ne légy állszent, tudom, hogy te akartál volna a szerencsés lenni – vigyorgok rá, mire halvány pír futja el az arcát, majd hirtelen észbe kapok. – Honnan tudod, hogy ki az a Csipkerózsika?  
\- Olvastam a Grimm meséket, a Grimm fivérek varázslók voltak, csak a muglik kissé elferdítették a történeteiket. – Húzta fel az orrát Draco, miközben a pír tovább terjedt a nyaka felé.  
\- Hé, Harry! Miért van már megint az a furcsa valami a fejeden? – kérdezte Theo.  
\- Baseball sapkának hívják egyébként és majd reggeli után elmondom, hogy miért van rajtam, de most éhen halok, szóval együnk – azzal leültem az asztalhoz és szedtem egy kis tojást és szalonnát.  
Miután nyugodtan beszélgetve megreggeliztünk, egy kis limonádéval és vajsörrel áttelepedtünk a nappaliba, és mindenki elhelyezkedett egy-egy kényelmes kanapén vagy fotelben. Meglepve kellett megállapítanom, hogy valahogy sikerült mindenkinek úgy leülnie, hogy én kerüljek a központi helyre. Nagy sóhajjal ültem le és sorban mindenkinek a szemébe néztem egy kissé elbizonytalanodva.  
\- Csak kezdj bele, Harry. Senki sem fog sem kevesebbet, sem többet elvárni tőled, bármit is kell velünk megosztanod és úgy vélem, hogy utána nekünk is el kell még mesélnünk pár dolgot.  
\- Na igen, csak nem tudom hol is kezdjem, mert elég sok mindenről kellene beszélnem és minden összefügg.  
\- Akkor kezd ott, hogy mitől lettél ilyen bomba pasi – vigyorog rám.  
\- Kösz, Pansy, kezd kisebbségi érzésem lenni – nevet fel Blaise.  
\- Igazából én sem értem teljesen, de a koboldok szerint köze van ahhoz, hogy betöltöttem a 17. születésnapomat.  
\- Igen, én is erre tippeltem, manifesztálódott a vérvonalbeli varázsképességed, legalábbis velem az történt három napja, csak az nem volt ilyen látványos változás.  
\- És még nem is láttatok mindent – motyogom, miután Neville befejezi. – Igen, nekem is ezt mondták, csakhogy ennél egy kicsit bonyolultabb a dolog. Két napja reggel már nagyjából így néztem ki, amikor felébredtem.  
\- Hogy érted, hogy nagyjából? – szól közbe Draco.  
\- Igen, csak nagyjából, mert történt pár olyan változás, amelyeket, ha szem előtt hagyok, akkor nem léphetnék ki nyugodt szívvel a szobámból sem.  
\- Ezt hogy érted? – kérdezi Theo.  
\- Így – ezzel lekapom a fejemről a sapkámat és a két rókafülem abban a pillanatban előbukkan izgatott morajt váltva ki a többiekből.  
\- Hát ez igazán cuki – nyög fel nevetve Draco.  
\- Haha, nagyon vicces, de majd nem nevetsz, ha meglátod a többit.  
Lehunyom a szemem és koncentrálok egy kicsit, érzem, ahogy a testem végig bizsereg, karmaim és szemfogaim megnyúlnak, a hajam megnő, és a rókafarkak is előbukkannak. A felhangzó döbbent kiálltásokra kinyitom a szemem és végig nézek a meglepett társaságon. Fél pillanattal később érzem, hogy valami ledönt a lábamról és két karcsú női kéz fonódik körém, a szám pedig hosszú, szőke hajszálakkal telik meg. Ahogy megszabadulok tőlük, pár centiről bámulhatok bele Luna örömtől ragyogó kék szemeibe, miközben Draco hangosan felkiállt.  
\- Merlin szent alsógatyájára, mi a jó elvarázsolt varázspálca vagy te?  
\- Hát az biztos, hogy nem – nevetek fel, majd a rajtam terpeszkedő lányra nézek. – Luna, én is nagyon szeretlek, de megtudhatom, hogy miért tepertél le?  
\- Mert egy kitsune vagy, apa mesélt már róluk, de sosem hittem el, mert elvileg az utolsó ismert kitsunét az alapítók idejében jegyezték fel a krónikák és ő Mardekár Malazár apai nagybátyja volt.  
\- Micsoda? – lepődött meg Blaise. – Honnan veszel te ilyeneket, én is, mint a többiek, ősi varázsló családból származom, de ilyesmiről még sosem hallottam.  
\- Az én családfán is visszanyúlik addig és ezt az egyik családi krónikánkban jegyezte fel az egyik ősöm, aki közel állt a Mardekár családhoz még Malazár születése előtt. Malazár egyik ükanyja egy befolyásos Japán varázslócsaládból származott, de sem az említett nagybácsi előtt, sem utána a családban senkinél nem manifesztálódott ez a képesség, pedig a Mardekár vérvonal minden férfi tagjában benne volt a potenciál. A nagybácsinak, akinek a neve sajnos feledésbe merült, több gyermeke is született és Malazár mellett ők is tovább örökítették a vérvonalat.  
\- Szent Merlin, de hát Voldemorton kívül nincs másik élő Mardekár leszármazott, Harry pedig biztosan nem lehet az, szóval mi volt ennek a kis történelemleckének az értelme?  
\- Draco, biztos vagy benne, hogy nem lehet valóságalapja? Hisz vedd csak figyelembe, hogy Harry párszaszájú, a Süveg eredetileg a mardekárba akarta beosztani és csak úgy mellékesen, gondold át, hogy milyennek ismered, milyen személyiségjegyeket mutat fel, amivel állandó jelleggel meglep téged és a környezetében mindenkit. – Miközben Lunát hallgattam, csendben felálltam, őt is felsegítve és újra helyet foglaltunk, vagyis én belesüppedtem az eddig birtokolt fotelembe, Luna pedig legnagyobb meglepetésemre a karfáján foglalt helyet, közel húzódva hozzám. Gyorsan napirendre tértem efelett, és a szőke fiú felé fordultam, ő csak elmélázva bámult engem.  
\- Mardekár leszármazottja vagy? – szegezte nekem a kérdést.  
\- Igen. – feleltem nyugodtan, mire Neville döbbenten felkiáltott.  
\- De hát te griffendéles vagy.  
\- Igen, az is.  
\- Ezt fejtsd ki kérlek egy kicsit bővebben, mert nem igazán értem – szólalt meg Pansy is.  
\- Hidd el, még nekem sem tiszta. A koboldok igyekeztek felvilágosítani, de nem igazán fogtam még fel. De inkább kezdem a legelejéről. Miután így ébredtem, eléggé lesokkolódtam, de igyekeztem összeszedni magam. Egy kis nonverbális varázslattal eltüntettem a legszembetűnőbb változásokat, bár a magasságommal és a többivel nem igazán tudtam mit kezdeni. Ezután elhoppanáltam az Abszolútra és bementem a Gringotts-ba, ahol a koboldok azzal fogadtak, hogy örülnek, hogy végre elfogadtam a meghívásukat és eljöttem. Mit ne mondjak, erre nem igazán számítottam. Mint kiderült, már nem egy levelet küldtek, hogy fáradjak be hozzájuk, hogy elintézhessük az öröklésemmel kapcsolatos teendőket…. Egy levelet sem kaptam kézhez.  
\- Dumbledore – köpte utálkozva Theo.  
\- Pontosan, Dumbledore, mint önkényesen kijelölt gyámom, kereken megtagadta, hogy a koboldok beiktassanak az örökségembe már tizenegy éves koromban és azóta is sötétségben tartott. Igen, nem Dursley-ék a kijelölt gyámjaim, hanem az Igazgató, aki odadobott nekik, hogy megtörjek és teljesen a befolyása alá kerüljek. A szüleim végrendeletéből aztán kiderült, hogy a kijelölt gyámom Sirius Black lett volna, akit szintén az Igazgató miatt halt meg…   
\- Hogy micsoda? – nyögött fel Neville. – Ezt hogy érted?  
\- Később ezt is kifejtem. Mint mondtam, a végrendeletből megtudtam ezt, valamint, hogy anyai ágon Mardekár Malazár, apai ágon pedig Griffendél Godrik leszármazottja vagyok, így aranyvérű varázslónak számítok és a varázsképesség manifesztálódás rám is érvényes. A koboldok beiktattak, mint a nemes és nagymúltú Potter, Mardekár, Griffendél és Black család fejét…  
\- Black??? – kérdezte Luna és vele együtt visszhangzott Draco kérdése is.  
\- Mardekár??? Nem Voldemort a Mardekár ház feje?  
\- Igen, a Black család feje is én vagyok, mivel Sirius a végrendeletében engem jelölt meg, mint törvényes örökösét. És igen, a Mardekár ház feje is én vagyok. Rimpók, a Gringotts elnöke ezt úgy magyarázta, hogy amikor a Tusa végén Voldemort visszatért a vérem felhasználásának segítségével, valahogy mágikus értelemben az én vérem alá rendelte a sajátját, így elismerve a rangomat, vagy valami ilyesmit.  
\- Akkor, ha jól értem, te most négy család feje lettél, igaz? Így te vagy a legbefolyásosabb varázsló az egész angol varázslótársadalomban. És ha igaz Luna története, akkor kíváncsi lennék, hogy a japán varázslók között mégis milyen rangot foglalnál el a társadalmi ranglétrán.  
\- Ezt már sosem tudjuk meg, Blaise.  
\- De akkor most konkrétan milyen titulusod lett, milyen előjogokkal rendelkezel és a legfontosabb, milyen néven jegyeznek innentől? – zúdította rám a kérdéseit Pansy, és a többiek is érdeklődve közelebb húzódtak.  
\- Kizárólagos hozzáférési jogom lett mind a négy család fő széfjeihez, ingó és ingatlan vagyonaihoz, valamint az eddigi hozzáférési jogok körét saját belátásom szerint befolyásolhatom. Az Igazgató jogkörét teljes mértékben megszüntettem minden széfhez, mivel önkényesen, saját haszonszerzés céljából folyamatosan megdézsmálta a széfek tartalmát. Elviekben szavazati jogom van minden politikai szervezetben, négy szavazatot birtoklok a Varázslócsaládok Nemzetközi Szövetségében és szintén négy széket birtoklok a Wizengamot Tanácsában. A hivatalos megszólításom pedig Lord Harry James Potter-Black, a másik lehetőség a Lord Harold James Potter-Black Mardekár Griffendél lett volna, de egyöntetűen úgy döntöttünk, hogy kizárjuk ezt az opciót – nevettem fel és a többiek is velem tartottak.  
\- A kinézeteden kívül változott bármi is a varázsképességeidben? – kérdezte Luna.  
\- Nem igazán vettem észre, ami eddig is megvolt, az egy ideje folyamatosan fejlődik, nem tapasztaltam nagy ugrást, de a szüleim levele alapján várható, hogy meg fog történni.  
\- Milyen eddigiről beszélsz? És mire utaltak a szüleid? – érkezett a következő kérdés Pansytól.  
\- Uhh, hát az az igazság, hogy a Tusa vége óta látom a szellemeket.  
\- Ez nem újdonság, mindenki látja őket, akiben egy kicsi varázslat van.  
\- Én nem azokra a szellemekre célzok, Nev, hanem azokra, akik a szeretteik megsegítése végett ragadtak itt és a valóságnak egy másik síkján léteznek. Be kell vallanom, hogy nagyon sok mindenben egy ilyen szellem nyitotta fel a szemem. Tavaly, a szülinapomon jelent meg előttem elsőnek teljes valójában, akkorra erősödött meg a képességem annyira, hogy ténylegesen láthassam. Ő mesélte el nekem, hogy Ron és Hermione ellenem hangolta a háztársainkat, hogy Nev-et átköltöztették, hogy meg kellene próbálnom egyezségre jutni a mardekárosokkal és hogy őt, az utolsó támaszomat Dumbledore küldte a halálba. – Végig néztem új barátaimon, akik az értetlenség különböző fázisaiban figyeltek engem, majd láttam, ahogy Luna szemeiben felismerés villan. – Jól gondolod, Luna, Siriusról van szó. A tanév végén közölte az igazgatóval, hogy a gyámsága alá akar venni, erre ő megtervezte az egész látomásos dolgot és odaküldte a keresztapámat, hogy meghaljon a védelmemben…  
\- Várj, állj csak meg egy pillanatra. Hogy érted azt, hogy az Igazgató megrendezte? Lunával mi is ott voltunk, ugye nem arra akarsz célozni, hogy az egész az ő műve volt?  
\- De igen, Dumbledore küldte nekem a látomást, pont úgy, ahogy egész iskolás életemben végig legilimenciát használt rajtam, hogy befolyásolja a döntéseimet.   
\- De ugye már nincs rád hatással? – kérdezte Draco.  
\- Nem, nincs. A Voldemorttal való összecsapás óta teljesen kizártam, ő pedig annak tulajdonította ezt, hogy akkora sokk ért, hogy teljesen bezárkóztam az elmémben.  
\- Rohadék – visszhangzották barátaim. – Most is látod Siriust? – kérdezte Draco.  
\- Nem, ő a Roxfortban maradt, hogy kémkedjen még egy kicsit, de nemsokára csatlakozik hozzánk az új információkkal.  
\- Huhh, ez egy kicsit sok volt, de nem túl meglepő – folytatta. – És gondolom a szüleid üzenete a képességeidre, esetlegesen a képességeinkre vonatkozott, ugye?  
\- Igen, azt írták, hogy a generációnkban hét olyan fiatal van, akiknek a képességei messze meghaladják a kortársaikét és hogy lesz egy idősebb társunk is, akit meg is neveztek. Valamint, hogy mind a négy házból két-két ember kerül ki. Az említett idősebbként Bill Weasley-t jelölték meg, aki így rögtön el is vitte az egyik griffendéles posztot, a másik pedig Neville-t illeti. Sejtéseim szerint én birtoklom az egyik, és meg ne sértődjetek, Draco a másik mardekáros posztot. Az egyik hollóhátas pedig szerintem Luna lesz. Így már csak három embert kell megtalálnunk, két hugrabuggost és egy hollóhátast, valamint rá kell jönnünk, hogy miben állnak a képességeink.  
\- Dracót illetően egyet kell értenem veled. Nekünk hármunknak is kiteljesedtek a képességeink, erőteljesebb lett a mágiánk, de egyedül Draco volt az, akinek más képessége is megjelent. Míg Pansy bűbájolásból, Theo átváltoztatásból, én pedig bájitaltanból lettem sokkal jobb, addig róla kiderült, hogy képes az animágiára, azon belül is több állat alakját is fel tudja venni.  
\- Bizony, a frászt hozta ránk, amikor elsőnek átváltozott egy sólyommá, majd, amikor megpróbálkozott visszaváltozni, először egy sakál, majd egy görény lett belőle – mesélte vigyorogva Theo, mire mindannyian felnevettünk. – Valószínű ezért sikerült az ál-Mordonnak olyan könnyen elvarázsolnia. További próbálkozások bebizonyították, hogy szinte minden állat alakját fel tudja venni.  
\- Nagyon király. Tavaly mi is rájöttünk Lunával, hogy ő képes kvázi kommunikálni érzések és benyomások szintjén a mágikus lényekkel, és gyanítjuk, hogy ha betölti a tizenhetet, akkor olyan szintre fejlődik majd a képessége, hogy képes lesz telepatikus úton is kommunikálni velük.  
\- Neville pedig a gyógynövénytanban jeleskedik nagyon, így most, hogy betöltötte a bűvös tizenhetet, szinte biztos vagyok benne, hogy valami hozzájuk kapcsolódó képessége fog kifejlődni. Valószínűleg képes lesz manipulálni őket, bár nem tudhatjuk, mert ugyebár nem igen volt még ideje rá, hogy gyakorlatban is letesztelhesse a képességeit. – merengett Luna álmatagon.  
\- Azt hiszem a Billékkel Erdélyben eltöltött egy hét bőséges lehetőséggel szolgál majd a képességeink felfedezésére. Remélem veletek is folytonos kapcsolatban leszünk addig is, míg vissza nem térünk a Roxfortba az utolsó évünkre – néztem kérdőn a mardekárosok felé.  
\- Ez csak természetes, elvégre Neville-t és téged is meg kell tanítanunk arra, hogyan legyetek jó mardekárosok – nevetett ránk Pansy.  
\- Egyébként, Harry, nem akarsz esetleg kezdeni valamit a kinézeteddel? – kérdezett rá Theo.  
\- De, igen, csak nem igazán tudom mit kellene vele csinálnom. Ötletek tartós frizura rövidítésre?  
\- Szerintem a mugli módszerrel kellene megpróbálkoznunk, tudok egy kisebb bűbájt, ami blokkolja majd a természetes védekező mechanizmusodat, ami meggátolta a korábbi hajvágási kísérletek sikerességét.  
\- Köszi, Luna, imádlak – nyomok egy puszit a még mindig a fotelom karfáján ülő lány arcára. – És a többi eltüntetésére lenne tippetek?  
\- Szerintem a többinél alkalmazd továbbra is azt a módszert, amit eddig, bár, ha jól sejtem, a fülekre az nincs hatással. Azt hiszem az egyik szépségtrükkökkel foglalkozó könyvemben olvastam egy olyan bűbájról, amivel a lányok szokták ideiglenesen eltüntetni a szeplőiket, esetleg az anyajegyeiket. Ez a varázslat addig tart, ameddig fel nem oldod, de még utána kell néznem.  
\- Örök hálám Pansy – mosolygok rá a másik lányra, tudtam, hogy ők ketten kitalálnak valamit. – Luna, akkor meginvitálhatlak téged és egy ollót, hogy megszabadíts ettől a lobonctól.  
\- Ezer örömmel.  
Egy kis koncentrálással a karmaim és a rókafarkak eltűntek, a hajamat meghagytam eredeti formájában és a két lány kíséretében elvonultam az egyik fürdőbe. Ott hosszas diskuráció, ollócsattogás és igazítás után hosszú, fekete fürtjeim megkurtítva, divatos, borzas frizurává alakítva meredeztek a világ minden tája felé.  
Miután a délelőttöt átbeszélgettük, kiéhezve rohantuk meg az ebédlőt, ahol már ínycsiklandó ételekkel megpakolt, terített asztal várt minket. Ebéd után ismét összegyűltünk a nappaliban és lustálkodva, hallkan beszélgetve töltöttük a nap hátralévő részét.  
A rákövetkező napokban hoppanálva végig jártuk Franciaország legnevezetesebb mugli és varázsló településeit, helyeit, Párizsban még az Eiffel torony legtetejére is felmentünk, és ott vacsoráztunk meg a varázslók számára elkülönített kis étteremben a legfelső emeleten.  
Dracótól megtudtuk, hogy nyaralásunk utolsó előtti napján karnevált rendeznek Avignonban, és úgy döntöttünk, hogy azt semmiképp nem hagyhatjuk ki, így a délelőtt lázas tervezgetéssel és készülődéssel telt.   
Indulás előtt nem sokkal mindannyian összegyűltünk ismét a nappaliban és megcsodáltuk egymás furábbnál furább jelmezét. Luna erdei tündérnek, Pansy igazi, muglik által elképzelt boszorkánynak, Theo, kitudja milyen indíttatásból kimonót öltött és szamurájnak öltözött be. Ezzel szemben Draco klasszikus vámpírjelmezbe, Blaise pedig Robin Hood kosztümbe bújt. Neville jelmeze volt számomra a legérdekesebb, ő talpig barnába öltözött, a végtagjain és a felsőtestén pedig igazi kúszónövények tekeredtek körbe, a fején pedig ágakból font bonyolult korona csücsült. Saját bevallása szerint ő volt az erdő őrzője. Az én jelmezem nem volt túl bonyolult, mivel a karnevál jellege megengedte nekem azt a szabadságot, hogy furcsaságaimat szem előtt hagyjam. Fehér nadrágomhoz, magas szárú, kényelmes bőrcsizmát húzzak, kék huszárkabátom fölé pedig egy hosszú, fekete, galaxis mintás köpenyt kanyarítsak, oldalamra pedig kardot kössek, így téve egzotikussá a kinézetem.  
Szerencsére kötöttségek nélkül, felszabadultan élvezhettük a karneváli forgatagot, mert a hét közepén csatlakozott hozzánk Sirius, de mivel otthon semmi igazán jelentős dolog nem történt, így a beszámoló után vissza is tért Angliába. Mi pedig fejest ugrottunk a pihenésbe.  
Ahogy az utcákon sétálgattunk, számos ember fordult meg utánunk és csodálta meg a jelmezeinket, nem egy le is szólított bennünket, hogy hogyan tudtuk kivitelezni őket. Főleg az én élethű rókatestrészeimet, mire mi csak nevetve annyit válaszoltunk, hogy varázslat…

Másnap fájó szívvel csomagoltunk össze és készültünk fel a hazaútra. Luna és Neville először hazautaznak, majd másnap hoppanálnak a kitagadott Weasley fiúk házához és onnan együtt indulunk Erdélybe. Dracóékkal megbeszéltük, hogy elsején a vonaton találkozunk, de addig is szinte napi kapcsolatban állunk majd a Kandallóhálózaton keresztül. Én pedig egyenesen a fiúkhoz hoppanálok, hogy éljek a felajánlott lehetőséggel, miszerint mindig van egy üres szobájuk számomra…

 

A folytatással kapcsolatban nem ígérek semmit,  
de igyekszem, remélem nem kell majd annyit várni rá, mint erre.


	7. Erdély 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megérkezünk Erdélybe

7\. fejezet

A hoppanálás gyomorszorító érzésével küzdve érkezem meg a Weasley fiúk kúriája elé. Meglepetésemre, ott nem vár senki, de nem esem kétségbe, nyugodt szívvel lépek az ajtóhoz, hogy kopogásommal jelezzem, megérkeztem. De amint a kezem a sárkányt formázó kopogtatóhoz ér, az életre kel és egy lángcsóvával üdvözöl engem. Szerencsére a mágiám automatikusan reagál a támadásra és egy védőpajzzsal hatástalanítja a tüzet. Mikor már azt hiszem, hogy ennyi volt, hirtelen megnyílik alattam a föld és felkiáltani sincs időm, amikor egy pillanat múlva egy tágas nappaliban helyet foglaló fotelben találom magam, vigyorgó vöröshajúakkal körülvéve.

\- Örülünk, hogy beugrottál hozzánk, Haver. – Csapkod hátba vigyorog Fred.

\- Bocs, a tüzes fogadtatásért, Charley ötlete volt, …

\- … valamivel távol kell tartanunk kedves családtagjainkat, akik nincsenek túlságosan elragadtatva tőlünk. – Huppan a másik oldalamra George vigyorogva.

\- Bizony, bizony, Harry, úgy néz ki, a veled való barátkozás káros hatással van a családunk körében a renoménkra.

 

\- Billnek igaza van, anyáék már eddig sem voltak elragadtatva tőlünk, Bill túlságosan rajong Egyiptomért, az átoktörésért, és egy bizonyos francia félvéláért, az ikreknél pedig azt hiszem, nem kell felsorolnom, hogy mi a probléma forrása. Nálam pedig nem tartják túlzottan egészségesnek a sárkányok iránti elragadtatásom.

\- Most pedig melléd álltunk velük szemben. Nem elég, hogy bolondnak hisznek, még arról a tévképzetükről is le kellett tenniük, hogy te majd elveszed egy szem kishúgunkat és egy rakás vörös hajú kis unokával árasztjátok el őket.

E kijelentés után a Weasley fiúkból kirobban a nevetés, amikor meglátják elborzadt arckifejezésem.

\- Nyugi, ’Ri, mi mindig is tudtuk, hogy nem Ginny lesz nálad a befutó.

\- ’Ri, Fred? Ezt meg honnan szedted? – nézek kérdőn jobbomon helyet foglaló ikerre.

\- Á-á, én vagyok Fred – szólal meg a balomon George.

\- Nem hinném, te George vagy, ő pedig Fred.

\- Miért vagy ebben olyan biztos ’Ri? – kérdi döbbenten Charley. – Mióta és hogyan tudod őket megkülönböztetni?

\- Bemutatkozásuk óta tudom, hogy melyikük melyik. Frednek a jobb szemében van egy apró barnás pötty, alig látható, de ezáltal teljesen megkülönböztethetőek.

Erre mind a négy fiú döbbenten bámul rám, majd a két idősebb foteljeikből felpattanva körénk gyűlnek, hogy mélyen az öccseik szemébe nézve meggyőződjenek állításom igazáról.

\- És valóban. Harry, minden tiszteletem a tiéd. Még a szüleink sem tudják őket megkülönböztetni, a foltot pedig eddig még senki nem vette észre. Te pedig még szemüveget is viselsz, vagyis viseltél… Hol a szemüveged, ’Ri? És mitől nézel ki ennyire másként?

\- Először ti válaszoljatok, miért hívtok ’Ri-nek?

\- Ez csak egy becenév, de ne kérdezd miért. Valahogy csak helyesnek tűnik, hogy így hívjunk.

\- De hát eddig nem volt meg ez a késztetésetek.

\- Jól mondja Fred, valahogy másnak tűnsz, sokkal magabiztosabbnak, nem csak külsőleg, hanem belsőleg is. Most sokkal inkább érződsz családtagnak, mint eddig bármikor – mondta Bill.

\- Lehet, hogy a kitagadás miatt, de ebbe a négytagú kis családba, amit mi alkotunk, sokkal inkább beleillesz, mint a kitagadásunk előtt. Tudom, hogy értelmetlennek tűnik, de ez a becenév így helyesnek érződik.

George szavait megfontolva, már számomra sem olyan furcsa, hogy így hívnak, és melegség költözik a szívembe, hogy a meghurcoltatás ellenére, végre családra leltem. Épp ezért időszerűnek látom, hogy beszámoljak nekik a velem történtekről.

A beszámolómat a Tusánál kezdem, és szépen haladok sorban az életemet meghatározó események elmesélésében. A fiúk csak néha szólnak közbe, de amikor eljutok a születésnapom reggelén történtekig, egyre izgatottabbakká válnak és tekintetük egyre-másra elkalandozik legidősebb bátyjuk felé, aki csak magában hümmög a hallottakon. Tudom, hogy mind sejtik, mi áll a változások mögött, de kíváncsiak az én magyarázatomra is. Majd, amikor elérek a koboldoknál tett látogatásomig és elmondom, hogy mi állt édesanyám levelében, mind várakozóan fordulunk Bill felé.

\- Szóval erre utalt az a levél… Sejtettem, hogy nem véletlen, hogy az én képességeim kicsit erősebbek, mint a testvéreimé, de nem értettem, ez hogy kapcsolódik a leírtakhoz.

\- Milyen levélről beszélsz?

\- Nem sokkal azután, hogy 1981-ben elkezdtem az iskolát, kaptam egy baglyot egy ismeretlen személytől. Megírta a levélben, hogy nemsokára megfog halni, de előtte el kell mondania nekem, hogy sok-sok évvel később a segítségem elengedhetetlen lesz a gonosz legyőzéséhez. A levélben annyi volt, hogy ha indíttatásom van az átoktöréshez, akkor mindenképpen abba az irányba folytassam a tanulmányaimat, ő biztos benne, hogy a hivatásom mestere leszek. Emellett egyszer majd a fia és a barátai hozzám fognak fordulni segítségért és nekem kell majd segítenem nekik kiteljesíteni az adottságaikat. – Mindenki döbbenten bámul a férfira, mire ő kissé szégyellősen folytatja. – Anya és apa sosem értette, hogy miért vonzódom ennyire az átoktöréshez, hogy miért ezt a hivatást választottam magamnak, én pedig sosem mertem elmondani nekik az okát. Hogy is mondhattam volna azt, hogy egy ismeretlen azt írta nekem, hogy nagyon jó leszek benne és segíthetek majd legyőzni egy gonosz embert. Kis, tizenegy éves fejjel ezt akkora kiváltságnak éltem meg, hogy senkivel sem akartam megosztani. 

\- Az anyukám írta neked a levelet – lehelem elérzékenyülve.

\- Igen, most már tudom. Lassan elfelejtkeztem a levélről, de a döntésem, hogy mivel szeretnék foglalkozni, változatlan maradt. Aztán tizenhét éves koromban manifesztálódott a vérvonalbeli képességem és újból eszembe jutott a levél, mivel az átoktörés és a mágiaáramlás érzékelésének a képességei fejlődtek elképzelhetetlen mértékben. Akkortájt sokáig vártam, hogy felbukkanjon az, akinek szüksége lesz a segítségemre, de ez nem történt meg. Aztán pár évre rá találkoztam egy kócos, fekete hajú fiúval, aki teljesen el volt veszve a varázsvilág csodáiban, amelyről eddig fogalma sem volt, és akiről már akkor sejtettem, hogy fenekestül felforgatja az életünket. És most itt vagyunk, végre értelmet nyert a levél, amit hosszú ideje őrzök.

\- Ez sok mindent megmagyaráz, amikor elkezdted a Roxfortot, én még csak kilenc voltam és nagyon meglepődtem, hogy miért kezdtél el ennyire érdeklődni az átoktörés iránt, hisz azelőtt semmiféle affinitásod nem volt a tárgy felé. 

\- Persze, hogy nem volt, bátyó, hisz te mióta csak az eszünket tudjuk, a sárkányok megszállottja vagy – vigyorgott George Charley-ra.

\- Várj, tesó, ez így nem teljesen igaz, mert akkor még ma sem tudnánk, épp csak kezdjük felfedezni, hogy van olyanunk – mondja tök komolyan a másik iker, mire mi fékezhetetlenül felnevetünk.

\- A két dilinyóst figyelmen kívül hagyva - fordul felém Bill -, tudod már, hogy kik a többiek? – utal a megjósolt nyolc emberre.

\- Sokat rágódtunk rajta és végül arra jutottunk, hogy a két griffendéles te és Neville vagytok, az egyik hollóhátas Luna Lovegood, a két mardekáros pedig Draco Malfoy és én vagyunk. Még három személy van, akikről nem tudjuk, hogy kik lehetnek. – Ezzel elmesélem az elmúlt egy hét történéseit, egészen addig, amíg meg nem érkeztem az ajtajuk elé.

Még beszélgetünk egy darabig, nevetünk az ikrek bohóckodásain vacsora közben, majd megmutatják a szobámat, ami innentől kezdve az én birtokomban van. Lassan mindannyian elvonulunk a saját szobánkba, hogy kipihenten várjuk Lunát és Neville-t, akikkel együtt reggelizünk a kúriában, majd elindulunk az időzített zsupszkulccsal Charley munkahelyére, a romániai sárkányrezervátumba.

Másnap a zsupszkulcsos utazás gyomorforgató érzésével érkezünk meg a célállomásra, ahol a rezervátum igazgatója fogad bennünket és irányít a szállásaink felé. A reggelinél úgy döntöttünk, hogy a bázisunkat ott állítjuk fel és majd onnan hoppanálunk a különböző látványosságokhoz, amiket meg akarunk nézni. Charley ébredés óta fennálló izgatottsága, hogy újból a kis kedvencei között lehet, lassan ránk is átragad, és alig várjuk, hogy végre megnézhessük a sárkányokat. Bár én már álltam szemtől szemben egy magyar mennydörgővel, most mégsem áraszt el a félelem a gondolat miatt, hogy testközelbe kerülhetek még egy olyan lénnyel. Sőt… Szinte remegek a késztetéstől, hogy újra lássak egyet.

Miután kipakolunk, Charey körbevezet minket a rezervátum területén, messziről megszemléljük a sárkányokat, és ígéretet kapunk, hogy másnap testközelbe is kerülhetünk velük, persze csak a kölykökkel, akik még a varázslók gondozására szorulnak. Körsétánk során számos, a vadonban már nem fellelhető fajjal találkozunk, amelyeket az orrvadászok miatt sajnos már nem lehet szabadban felfedezni. Ilyen például a perui viperafogú, amelyen állománycsökkentést végeztek a 19. század vége felé, mivel kedvenc eledele az emberhús volt. Mára a fajnak már csak pár képviselője marad a különböző rezervátumokban. És ilyen a román hosszúszarvú is, melynek őrölt szarva számos bájital alapanyaga, így a vadászat miatt a számuk drasztikusan lecsökkent. Egyetlen hivatalosan jegyzett élőhelye a romániai sárkányrezervátum, ahol a gondozók igyekeznek a populáció növekedését elérni. Charley végig lelkesen mesélt a lényekről, elmondta a leglényegesebb tudnivalókat róluk, valamint egy-egy példánnyal közös kalandjairól is mesélt, amelyeket segített gondozni. Mindenkit lenyűgözött, és amikor közölte, hogy másnap segíthetünk a bébi sárkányok gondozásában, nem hittünk a fülünknek. 

Az ebédet és a vacsorát a többi gondozóval közösen töltöttük, akik barátságosan fogadtak minket – szerencsére egyikük sem esett túlzásokba, amikor megtudták, hogy ki vagyok, egy-egy érdeklődő pillantás után nem is foglalkoztak velem különösebben, ugyan úgy kezeltek, mint a többieket -, Charley szerencsétlen eseteiről szóló történetekkel szórakoztattak minket evés közben. Az érintett néha elvörösödve kezdett el perlekedni az aktuális mesélővel, amikor nagyon ciki részhez ért. Mint például, amikor arról beszéltek, hogy szakadt, égett, a fenekénél lyukas nadrágban és szakadt ingben kellett fogadnia a vezetőség egyik női tagját, mert összetűzésbe került az egyik kissárkánnyal.

A következő nap érdekes fordulatot vett, amikor a kölykökhöz mentünk, amint beléptünk az ajtón, hirtelen az összes kicsi megdermedt, majd hatalmas vijjogás közepette becéloztak minket. Vagyis…, ahogy a többiek is pálcát rántottak és kicsit széjjelebb húzódtunk, azt kellett észrevennem, az összes sárkány célpontja én vagyok. A pálcámat leengedve intettem a többieknek, hogy ne csináljanak semmit, túlságosan kíváncsi voltam arra, hogy mi fog történni és tudtam, hogy a mágiám úgyis megakadályoz bármilyen ártó megmozdulást. A közel tíz főt számláló – egyenként vagy 30 fontot nyomó, tűzet köpködő – aprósághad örömtől csivitelve ugrott rám és nyaltak képen. Az összkép teljesen megfelelt a mugli ’kicsi a rakás’ frázisnak, bár az már nem volt olyan felemelő érzés, hogy én voltam a rakás alján. Amikor az egyik kicsi majdnem kínos helyre toppantott, figyelmeztetően felmordultam.

\- Vége a gyereknapnak, tessék mindenkinek leszállni rólam és nyugodtan felsorakozni. – Nem gondoltam át teljesen a mondanivalómat, egyszerűen csak nem akartam hagyni, hogy megcsonkítsanak. Ennek ellenére mindenki, engem sem kihagyva a sorból, döbbenten kapott levegő után, amikor a kicsik sorban lekászálódtak rólam és áhítatos tekintettel felsorakoztak előttem. Kérdőn néztem végig a többieken, majd a tekintetem megállapodott Daviden, az egyik gondozón, aki a kicsikért felelős. – Ez normális? 

\- Nem, egyáltalán nem normális. Ez a banda a legkezelhetetlenebb mióta itt dolgozom – ocsúdik fel a döbbenetből -, így még hihetetlenebb, hogy hallgatnak rád. A sárkányok nem kedves kis háziállatok. Már egészen kicsi korukban is veszélyesek lehetnek, és nem igazán állják az emberi közelséget, ezért is olyan veszélyes szakma a miénk. Ez csoda számba megy, hogy így hallgatnak rád. – Elgondolkodva végignéz rajtam, miközben az állát ütögeti. – Egészen véletlen nem mostanában töltötted a tizenhetet?

\- A következő kérdésed pedig az lesz, hogy aranyvérű vagyok-e? – vigyorodtam el.

\- Szóval igen, akkor ez lehet az. Nem derült még fény arra, hogy miben áll a tehetséged, ugye?

\- Még nem teljesen. Egyes területei már felfedték magukat, míg mások még váratnak magukra. – Az ikrek hangosan felnevetnek a homályos válaszom hallatán és a többiek is elmosolyodnak. Ekkor az egyik kis mennydörgő felsipít, oda totyog hozzám és óvatosan meghúzgálja a nadrágom szárát figyelmet követelve magának. Lehajolok hozzá, mire lendületet vesz, és a karomba ugrik, éppen hogy csak meg tudom tartani az egyensúlyom. Charley-ra nézek, kissé félve a reakciójától, de csak egy helyeslő mosolyt látok az arcán. Amikor észreveszi, hogy őt vizslatom, rám kacsint és oda lép mellém, lassan nyújtva a kezét, hogy végig simítson a sárkány oldalán, mire az szinte dorombolva bújik még közelebb hozzám. A többiek is vágyódva néznek a karomba fészkelődött kis lényre, így egy próbát megér alapon, a többi kicsihez fordulok.

\- Srácok, mi lenne, ha engednétek, hogy a többiek is megdögönyözzenek benneteket egy kicsit? – nézek kérdőn rájuk, mire azok először csak értetlen tekintettel vizslatnak, majd az egyik bátor kis kínai gömbláng előre totyog Charley-ig és várakozóan rámered.   
Barátom hirtelen nem is tudja, hogy mit csináljon, majd óvatosan leguggol és kezét a kicsi felé nyújtja, lassan végig simítva annak pikkelyein. Erre a fióka felbátorodva még közelebb lép hozzá és hagyja, hogy a férfi játsszon vele. Ezen felbátorodva lassan a többiek is kiválasztanak egy-egy apróságot és az egész napot a velük való játékkal töltjük.

Azzal a gondolattal alszom el este, hogy a varázsképességem úgy néz ki, hogy a külsőmön és a megnövekedett varázserőmön felül a sárkányokkal való kapcsolatomat is magába foglalja.

Reggel az étkező felé sétálva mozgást veszek észre az út szélén növő bokrokban, közelebb lépek, majd ugrok egyet ijedteben, amikor az eddig kinyílt virágoknak hitt dolgok hirtelen megmozdulnak. Kíváncsian közeledem újra hozzájuk és meglátom, hogy azok apró virágfej méretű kissárkányok, amik most szárnyaikat rebegtetik, majd lassan felszállnak és körém sereglenek. testük élénk zöldben pompázik, míg a szárnyaikat alkotó bőrlebenyek és a nyakukat körülvevő gallért rózsaszínben pompázik, összegömbölyödve tökéletes virág alakot kiadva.

Hiába próbálom az apró lényeket arrébb hessegetni, amikor tovább indulok, a tucatnyi sárkány hűséges kiskutyaként körülöttem keringve követ az étkezőbe. A már jelenlévők döbbent kiáltásaitól körülvéve sétálok barátaimhoz, rezignáltan leülök, a sárkányhad pedig körém telepedve száll le az asztalra és a székekre. Kérdőn nézek kedvenc sárkányszelídítőm felé hátha ő válasszal tud szolgálni fel nem tett kérdésemre, de mielőtt megszólalna, Luna hozzám hajol, és puszit nyom az arcomra.

\- Ezek egy nagyon ritka, eddig legendának hitt sárkányfaj apró példányai, igazán szerencsés vagy, te vagy lassan kétezer éve az első, aki megpillanthatta őket.

\- Ezek virágsárkányok – veszi át a szót Neville -, néhány botanikai könyv is megemlíti őket, bár eddig nem hittem a létezésükben.

\- Hát, 'Ri – csap hátba Fred vigyorogva –, még a végén a közeledben kiderül, hogy a narglik is léteznek.

Erre a teremben kitör a nevetés, mivel kedves barátnőm már az itt dolgozók között is körbe kérdezett, hogy találkoztak-e már az említett lényekkel. Mindenki tudta, hogy Luna egy kissé habókos, de rettentő jószándékú és szeretetre méltó lány. Ő csak bosszúsan szusszan egyet, míg én az ismeretlentől megrettenve, kétségbeesetten az asztalra ejtem a fejem, még hangosabb nevetésre ösztönözve ezzel a társaságot….


End file.
